Vexing
by Nova Mode
Summary: It isn't often that Natsu gets a phone call from Gray, and it's even less often that Gray asks for Natsu's help. Except Gray did something, and it seems pretty bad. Just what did he do and can Natsu really help? AU.
1. A Tuesday Night Stir Fry of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Rating: M, for future possibilities.

Warnings: Close to none. Minor descriptions of blood. And bad language. Oh and bad humor.

This is the revised version. I hope you like it C:

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

**Chapter One**

**A Tuesday Night Stir Fry of Trouble**

* * *

><p>I have a bad feeling in my belly.<p>

And it isn't the kind of feeling you get from eating too much chipotle.

Now it might be my imagination but the eerie dead silence except for the sound of crickets, the chilling brushes of wind howling through the trees, and considering that I'm walking down a deserted road nowhere near civilization in the middle of the night…

What the hell is up with this horror movie scene!? Why am I starring in it!?

I take a deep breath of composure. No, I'm not scared, heck I've been up this path before and fuck it I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm just way too awesome (which needs no explanation. Its totally obvious) to be spooked by such silly things. But I'll admit that at night this area is hella creepy for my tastes. They don't even have lampposts to light the way! I have to resort to using my cellphone light and whatever the moon can provide me to find my way around here.

But shit, I totally forgot to charge my cell phone this night and there's too many trees overheard, blocking out the moonlight (_dammit where's my lighter?)_

Double shit, that feeling in my belly isn't going away. Maybe I do have indigestion. I probably did each too much chipotle for dinner. I know I shouldn't have added extra spices and mix my peppers. I made it so hot and spicy that it knocked me out for half a minute (I also remember spending a long ass time in the bathroom. So worth it though).

I stop along the path and briefly wonder how did my train of thought end back with chipotle. How can I be so easily distracted? I really ought to work on that.

There's a rustle in the trees and I take a step back (not jump back five feet) and look around my surroundings. It better not be a some weirdo happily prowling the night, wanting to jump me. I've dealt with perverts before, they'll never pass up the chance in trying to catch my fine piece of ass.

The rustling sounds come back but I remember to **Keep Calm and Get Into Fight Ready Mode**. I ball up my fists and pull them closer to my face, a standard boxing stance.

That is until I notice a cute oversized squirrel scurrying along.

Wait. That's a raccoon.

I drop my arms and sigh. I can't believe I got startled by a raccoon. I mean I should have expected one in these woodsy parts in the middle of the night, no less.

Huh, I wonder if I'll come across a deer here. That would be so cool.

Okay seriously? Why am I even thinking about this? Aren't I going somewhere? That's right! No more distractions!

All I want to do is get to Fairy Tail. So it shouldn't have to be this complicated. Because I probably should have been there like ten minutes ago. It shouldn't be taking me so long to walk down one simple road. I don't think I can take being out here in the damn cold for another second! It's obviously making me lose my mind.

Dammit to hell, (at least the temperature there wouldn't be below 30°F) and why didn't I at least take the time to change into warmer clothing instead of rushing out in my PJs? My black long sleeve raglan and red checkered pants are definitely not doing their job in shielding me against these winter winds. They're just too thin and weak willed to put up a good front.

Another ridiculously cold breeze hits me and I immediately wrap my arms around my torso because I can't stop shaking. I really hate the cold. Thank goodness I did not forget to bring my scarf and I already had socks on before running out in a pair of Rave Master slides (they're my fave though!). If not for them, I'd be half-dead with hypothermia by now.

I'm surprised it hasn't happen already since I've been walking for an hour now. Its not entirely my fault though. Because the metro is down at this hour, I don't know how the bus system works, and I don't trust cab drivers.

Really, why can't I just be there already?

Probably because I'm stopped by a gated fence. It even has a security post for those coming in and out of the place. It makes this place seem more legit, that's for sure. Then again, Fairy Tail isn't just your friendly neighborhood community center, sure it had started out as such but then over the years the place grew, much like how weeds grow in the summer or tourists during vacation season.

Like how Magnolia grew from city into a metropolis. Crazy fast, let me tell ya.

Fairy Tail is now your friendly neighborhood top tier nonprofit organization. It really is super legit. But it still remains a one of a kind and I hope it stays that way.

Man, I have so much nostalgia and respect for this place. I've been coming here since I was a kid; there was preschool, after school care, camps, youth club, volunteering and a bunch of other things. I basically grew up here in all of their wild times.

Oh, I remember once when we a had a problem with a band of idiots, who were trying to act all tough like a gang, calling themselves '_Phantom Lord_', (really how dumb is that name?). They thought it was cool to go around vandalizing buildings and properties.

That is until they try to take a hit at Fairy Tail. Needless to say, it didn't end well for those goons. And I got to be apart of that whole crazy situation. It was a blast.

Yeah those were good times.

But that's old news and Fairy Tail's got tighter security now. Sorta. Considering I'm about to _'successfully' _break into this place.

Damn, here I am talking about nostalgia and respect. Am I really about to break into Fairy Tail?

I look up and spot the building. Seeing it makes me clutch my cellphone tighter, reminding me how little over an hour ago I received a call that would bring me back here.

I sigh heavily. Guess so.

I land with an "oomph," the force of the ground against the soles my feet and my ankles leaving a slight dull ache but I ignore it, instead pushing myself into a sprint up the trail.

It actually has been a while since I've been up this way, not since high school (not as though it's been _that_ long. Last year during summer vacation actually).

Nothing much has really change since the last time I've been here—still too dark for me to see though— but I've heard from Erza that the buildings themselves have gone under various renovations and that there were more installments to come.

It kinda makes me sad that I don't get to really be apart of what's going on at Fairy Tail anymore. I feel like a mere passerby, an outsider. Even though I know the people here always welcome me with open arms.

I guess that's life though, it'll move on with or without you. Right, the world keeps turning, life goes on and all that uptown funk. Not sure what I mean by all this but who really cares. What I can do at this moment is to keep pressing forward and stop standing like an idiot in the cold. And I almost make it to the entrance too, that is, until my path is stopped by _another_ fence. But this one enclosing a parking lot.

Ignore what I said about this place. Fuck it all, I'm pissed.

"You've gotta be shitting me." I mutter under my breath, grumbling when I see how the warmth of my breath comes out in white little puffs into the late night cold air.

This is total and complete bullshit, I bet Fairy Tail is laughing at my struggle right now.

_Seriously why am I even here?_ I cry internally. Because it's certainly not for shits and giggles! That's right, I ain't shitting nor giggling but I am sure ready to make these walls bloody because–

_Because this is all Gray's fault. The bastard._ I think darkly and I immediately scowl at the mere thought of him. It's nevertheless true, he's the reason why I'm even out here.

"Damn you Gray. You shitty roommate," I curse him (to hell and back, then to hell again for shits and giggles). He better have a good reason for this. I should be in my warm and cozy apartment, snuggling up in my fluffy bed. Maybe, I could be making some Cajun chicken stir fry right now—yes, even after chowing down some chipotle. Because sonuva bitch, it's freaking cold out here, and anything is better than standing like an asshat outside while my dick freezes off.

_Maybe I should just leave_, I think sardonically, completely disregarding the other asshat who's waiting for my help inside.

I groan loudly, letting all my frustration out as I rest my forehead against the cold fence. I take in deep breaths as an attempt to calm myself. It's late, I'm tired and cold, and a little hungry. At this point I just want to go home but that's no reason for me to lose my temper. I nudge my cellphone on and see the screen flash **12:20a Tue, Feb 7**. I groan again, this time to let out my vexation before I climb yet again over another fence and make my way towards Fairy Tail. Although I can help but wonder what exactly Gray needs me for at this hour and at Fairy Tail, no less?

After all it's not often that Gray Fullbuster phones me up in the middle of the night asking for my help.

Actually, it never happens. Despite being roommates we're not close. I admit I was first surprised when he offered me the extra room to his apartment. I was sure he and Loke were gonna room together cause they were already friends.

Ha. Friends. Can Gray and I even be considered friends? Does he even see me as such?

When I had first gotten the call, I had initially thought he was pranking me, I mean it couldn't have possibly been anything other than that. I don't know, but, then I remember the weird way he spoke over the phone—in low tones that were almost muted, rushed enough that he didn't even leave enough time for me to ask questions before he hung up. No, just "_I need your help. Come to Fairy Tail_," and then click. Like what the fuck is up with that?

I grimace as the dread builds after that thought because I know Gray to an extent. We haven't been roommates for long but he never asks for help, especially mine. Hell, we barely talk to each other—granted our schedules don't allow much time for things like that. But for the five weeks I've been rooming with him, he's still acting like the same cold, aloof bastard from high school. Still ignores my existence, still full of icy attitude. Nothing has changed since then…

Dammit, I know this and I know the only reason why I came is because of one other word I swear I have never heard him say.

"_Please_."

But whatever had happened this Tuesday night, it was _me_ he called, so that must mean something right?

I grab the door handle and to my utter surprise the door actually opens—not gonna lie, I still had my doubts. Except I waste no time in pulling out my cellphone, already dialing up his number, and pressing it up against my ear, hoping for the call to go through— 'cause I'm risking my almost dead battery here. But after two rings and against my better belief he actually picks up.

"You're here? _Finally_."

And it bothers me, somewhat, just how relieved his voice sounds.

"Soo," I know it's not the most eloquent start, but it's kinda awkward having to talk to him like this. "Why do I have to pick up your sorry ass when it's already past midnight." I meant for myself to sound lighthearted and joking except my voice betrayed me and my words came out in the most stiffest and graceless manner possible.

It's probably why Gray takes a whole minute to answer back.

"Why else?"

I can't help but get snippy then. "Yeah, that definitely explains everything."

"Whatever, I called you asking for help didn't I?" Point. But that doesn't help me understand what the fuck is going on either.

"Still doesn't answer my question but could you at least tell me why the hell you are at Fairy Tail!?" I hiss this time, trying to keep my voice down. Even if it seems no one else is here and my footsteps are already echoing rather obnoxiously against the granite tiles—which must've been replaced recently, I could've sworn they were made out of—

"Listen slowpoke, I'm having a little bit of—_dammit_— trouble here," the rough voice grounds out from the other line, breaking me from my distracted thoughts. "So I'd really appreciate it, if you could take your head out of your ass. Thank you."

I sort of expected the insult but I am a bit surprised to hear Gray of all people admit that he's having trouble (with whatever this is). Even more so than the fact that's this is the most he's ever spoken to me in half a year. Yet what is more worrisome is how he actually sounds as though he is struggling against something; if the strain in his tone, the occasional grunt, and the side exclamation of 'dammit' are of any indication.

Because then it means Gray's half-assed answers hold a semblance of truth in them. That they could be true and he needs help. But he sill didn't tell me what the hell had happened to him to be in this situation in the first place.

Maybe I can trick him into admitting it…

"Please don't tell me you've gotten drunk." I ask flatly although I can't hide the amusement from making its way into my response. "Seriously, did you get so drunk that you dragged yourself all the way out here?"

Hey, it's a plausible assumption, I may not see much of him but we do live together and I know he likes to have the occasional drink. Hell, the guy even has a mini bar in our apartment.

Not gonna admit it to Gray though, but he can mix some really good drinks.

Well there's that and I've notice that Gray tends to go out and come back ridiculously late, even on weekdays. Which is why I can easily accuse him of this because I know he likes to go out and when he does it's usually to drink. He's can be just as bad as Cana at times, and she's a _real_ drinker. I bet it's with her he's out drinking with on most nights.

"I'm not drunk Natsu." He says but there is a bit of a strain in his tone. And it sounds strange, because it isn't the kind of response I had expected, because it sounds honest.

I decide to not give it much thought.

"Mmhm, so princess just needs prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet, eh?"

"Just shut up and get me idiot!" He retorts, unamused.

"Lighten up," I reply back, annoyed by his sudden attitude but I don't bother to argue further, no matter how much I wanted to shoot back that he is the only one here being an idiot. Because that right now isn't the real issue I needed to deal with.

Gray apparently did something, and it seems pretty bad. And I still don't know what that something even is.

"Or how about you tell me what exactly," I say as I sharply turned a corner —"fuck"—which I just ran into because the hallways aren't exactly lit, only the moon providing a little bit of its light through the various windows. And this whole situation is now starting to get on my nerves. "Okay what the fuck happened Gray? You weren't exactly specific with the details when you called earlier you know?"

I can hear sounds of rustling from the other side before he's back to being a dick. "Poor Natsu, so stupid he can't figure it out himself."

"Fuck you too Gray!" I snap, here I am trying to be a good frie-roommate by helping him out, only for him to find ways to piss me off.

"Just hurry it up and get over here already." Tch, unappreciative bastard.

"Yeah, well if you'd stop bitching like a royal princess then maybe it wouldn't have to take me so long." He doesn't snap like I expected him to, there is only silence. "Gray?" I call out hesitantly, perhaps slight concern and it doubles when he doesn't respond. What if he hung up on me? I couldn't have that, I still haven't found him yet. And the strangest feeling hits me, as if my heart is dropping deep within an abyss inside myself. I check my phone quickly and the horrifying moment passes when I see our call is still connected. Only then does he speak up, his voice cracking around the words, "I normally don't do stupid shit but cut me some slack man, I did what I could!"

For some reason I don't like the way he says that. I can feel my strides quickening. "Alright so you did," I settle on agreeing because I know he still intends to avoid answering what had actually happened. Not that I'll give up though, I'm the relentless type. "But what the hell did you do? Care to enlighten me with that one little detail?"

"Later." Is all he says. Silence reigns between us again but this time I can here his breathing, although it seems to be getting heavier.

"Oi, why can't you just tell me n–" I begin to say until I turn down another hallway and it's where I belatedly realize I have no idea on where I am supposed to go. I growl in frustration, "dammit, exactly where the hell are ya again?"

"Upstairs." He replies before adding, "y'know the room where we couldn't go into when we were kids?"

"Big one with the double doors?" I ask but it must've been that one; when we were younger the two of us and a bunch of other kids would come here to Fairy Tail for after school care. Upstairs was forbidden for us to go (although I remember that jerk Laxus being allowed to) but I also remember Gray and I making a game out of it, sneaking up there whenever we had the chance. It was like an adventure for us, we even made stories of us being warriors and wizards to go along with it.

That is until we got caught and placed in time out by Makarov, that old fart.

I smile at the memories, back then Gray and I were a lot closer even though we fought all the time. Stupid little kid stuff. I can hardly say the same thing about us now.

"Yeah that's the one, now just get here would ya?" he complains, again snapping me back into reality. "And stop spacing out like I know you are."

"Rest with ease m'lady, your knight in shining armor is almost there." I tease, it's beginning to get easier to talk to him like this, and I'm slightly alarmed by the warmth I feel when I think that.

He mutters something but it's too low for me to hear, he probably pulled the phone away from his mouth. But I'm not joking with what I said before, I have finally made it up the stairs, and so it won't take more than a couple of minutes for me to get there.

"Huh, I just realized I never gotten a chance to go in there, what's it like?"

"You'll see." His voice sounding hazier. "Hah–it's nothing special though."

I hum in response, "hmm you don't say… Bummer." To be honest, that is a kind of a big disappointment, considering how big of a deal it seemed to be when we were kids. I guess I'll find out for myself.

"How close are you?" He asks yet again. _Geez, is this guy impatient or what?_ I think briefly, this is like the fifth time he nags me about this. I glance to the side, the room I currently pass is marked '**storage**'. "I passed a storage room so I think I'm close." I guess as I stare back down the hallway. Gray is actually a part-time worker here now, so he would know better if I am close or not.

However he doesn't need to say anything because I'm right and it's not another moment before I stop in front of the doorway to the room. "I'm coming in," I say while snapping my phone shut, he probably can hear me just fine through the door. Not that I really care as I kick my way in and watch the both doors burst open. I take a couple of steps inside, fully prepared to start my interrogation. However I don't even bother to ask. The answer is in plain sight right in front of me. And I am so shocked that I don't even feel myself letting go of my phone, only noticing when I hear it crash against the floor. There's probably gonna be some cracks but I can't seem to care right now.

"Natsu, you finally made it!" He exclaims and I see him across the other side of the room, which is separated by another wall, half of it is glass, a window perhaps. The bottom half is normal but it's blocked by some serious technology I don't exactly recognize. A studio maybe? What the hell is a studio doing inside Fairy Tail? When did they make this? Because there's no way it's been here all these years.

"Natsu what are ya just standing over there for? Come in, come in." My attention snaps back to Gray, where he's still inside the smaller room. There's a small door on the left hand side that's slightly ajar. It's probably why I can hear him or maybe it's because even though this glass window looks quite thick, a good portion of it is broken. There are glass shards littering the ground everywhere.

That's not the most troubling thing because I see him just sitting in the smaller room on the ground with his back leaning against the far wall. It's odd how he sounds pretty damn cheery all of a sudden, as if I finally arrived to the party event of the year and he's the host. Fuck him, I am not going to fall for it. I can clearly see how the smile on his face isn't nearly as strong as it can be and how it's painfully obvious that he is shaking.

Although, I'll give him credit for trying.

I take another few steps inside and I cringe when I hear the crackling of glass crunch under my sandals. Another strange thing is how the room isn't well lit like it should be, considering Gray is in here. Instead, all the lights were dim so it's hard to see.

For now I'll have to ignore the fact that there's this small music studio inside Fairy Tail because that's not the weirdest thing. That's why I continue my way in and I try my best to ignore the gaping hole from the glass wall, how it's sharp jagged edges look almost menacing. Ignore the array of shelves in the far right corner with books pulled off and it's pages ripped off, nor the CD's and their casings now on the ground and stepped on. Ignore the chairs that are knocked down, especially the only one that's inside the smaller room next to a stool and an overturned mic that's most likely broken.

Ignore everything because all I can focus on right now is how Gray is still in there, has been for who knows how long, while waiting for me to arrive. How that must mean he hasn't moved from his spot this whole time and I can only question if he even _can_.

I step in through the door, "Gray…?"

He still hasn't moved. And I'm fighting the waves and waves of trepidation as they hit me in all angles.

"What happened here?"

"Listen." Comes his reply but it sounds _pained_, "don't worry… about the mess, no one hardly ever goes in… this room." As if I am fucking worried about the mess. This idiot, I'm more worried that he's having trouble in forming a proper sentence.

"Gray, tell me–"

"I... tried Natsu… believe me." He sounds tired and weak yet his words come out a little more steady. "I really– heh but at least I did all that I could right? That's all that matters." It's almost as if he wanted me to reassure him for whatever the thing he did that I still know absolutely nothing about.

My eyes never leave his form and that's when I notice for the first time how he has his bangs hung over his eyes, blocking them from my view, and his body is angled away with his knees brought up close to his chest as well. But I can see how his left hand is pressing on his lower left side and how he is…

"You're shirtless." I note dumbly. Because it's easier for me to focus on something as obvious as Gray being shirtless then on everything else around me, how out of place I suddenly feel, how this makes me more nervous and sick. How the most obvious thing is how something is terribly wrong.

Gray's reply is sharp and very sarcastic. "How very astute of you to notice, Natsu." But he might as well as just say, "_way to point out the obvious, dumbass._" And he's right but its only to keep my focus away from something else entirely.

"You have any idea where it is?" I ask instead, if only to push away the silence and my attention away from other things.

He makes a strange face and he reverts back to his meek responses. "Yeah… It's right here." True enough, a closer glance at where he is sitting and I see the white t-shirt right by his side all crumpled up. I shake my head, he is so hopeless. I have to ignore the knot twisting in my gut because Gray needs my help, not for me to gape at him.

I move closer to him and towards his right side—where his hand isn't pressing into his stomach—slipping my arm under his and around his back, pulling him up and closer to me until he feels steady on his own feet. He groans and winces when the movement is too sudden but his right arm wraps over my shoulders and his hand grips tightly. He quickly loses his balance once on his feet but he just as quickly regains it except he already tumbles into me. I catch him and we end up in a strange and awkward embrace.

We stay like this for a minute or two and I begin to squirm because Gray's head is next to mine and I can feel his struggling breaths against my ear. It's overall uncomfortable but when I try to move him again Gray intervenes.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll move in a sec." He says, twisting his body a bit to look at me. The room may be dim but there's still enough light and at this close distance between us there's no way I can't see.

He has gotten hurt. I figure as much but he–

"Your head..." I murmur, focusing my gaze away from the trashed room back unto him, "i-it's—you're bleeding." His bangs had hid them well, since it casts a shadow over I most of his face but now I can see the dark red trails that are smeared over his face, starting from above the eyebrow somewhere. And if I remember correctly this wound is around the scar he had gotten from Lyon when they were younger.

I don't know why I am suddenly recalling things Gray told me long ago. It's not as if they are relevant, right?

"Don't worry bout it... It's nothing," he strains to say while he's trying to move away from me to stand on his own at the same time. He winces as he does so, his left hand still clutching his side. Soon enough he's successfully standing, albeit shakily. He turns his face so that he can see me better and boy he is not a pretty sight. "Minor cuts, they'll heal in no time." As if that is going to reassure me.

He takes a feeble step forward but I'm stopping him, gripping my hand hard onto his shoulder. "Gray, do you really expect me to not ask any questions?" It may sound rhetorical because the answer is obvious but I am damn serious too. At first it appears as if he is mulling over what I just said but I know better, he is simply ignoring me. "Gray!" I say, sterner this time and his expression turns into a pained one as my grip tightens on his shoulder.

"Stupid Natsu," he uncharacteristically whines while subtly trying to shake loose of my grip on him. "I'll tell you later, right now I just want to go home! Please!" My grip slackens, there's that word again, and how he suddenly sounds desperate. I never have heard him sound desperate. I catch a glimpse of blood spilling through the cracks between his fingers where his hand clutches his side and this makes me let him g

* * *

><p>o.<p>

His wounds are pretty bad. And I know the one on his side is deep. I help him walk across the room and I try to ignore the way his breathing becomes labored with the effort. It looks like he might collapse right back down at any moment if I let him go but I have to, to pick up my phone, but its afterwards when I glance up that I notice he has bruises too, around his chest and ribs.

He really is an idiot, in the back of my mind I know he probably needs stitches for both of his wounds. We'll have to go the hospital. Eventually, because I also know that he won't, at least not tonight.

I know all of that but still–

"Gray I think it would best if we got you to a hosp–"

Like I predicted, he cuts me off in a instant. "I said I was fine. I'll go tomorrow if I have to."

I almost roll my eyes, sometimes he can be such a child. "Alright, whatever you want, but let's at least wash those wounds and get them covered before you bleed out." I try to joke but it's in vain, words coming out stiff and graceless like before. Just looking at his wounds makes me feel ill. It's not like I'm squeamish around blood, it never has bother me like that. Except this isn't a typical scrape of the knee when someone falls, either. He's injured and he's bleeding. A lot. And if I don't do something then he can be at risk of going into shock from too much blood loss, or something.

Who knows maybe he could actually di–

"Fine, there's a first aid kit in the supply closet next to the restrooms downstairs." He says, rather gruffly before passing me out into the hallway while I silently follow him closely from behind.

I'll never let him know this but I'm thankful for him cutting off my thoughts. The last thing I need is to think things like that about the person who I wish to be friends with again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Take care!

Nova.


	2. An After Shock Loss of Too Much Blood

Warnings: same as last chapter.

Note: It was so hard to get these chapters edited and reposted (especially reposted!) but finally it's done.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**An After Shock Loss of Too Much Blood and Nerves**

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to tell me how you got those wounds?" I ask after I walk back into the restrooms, first-aid kit in hand. I set it down next to me and lean against the wall on the opposite end of where Gray is. He has his back turned to me, bent over a sink as he washes the dried-up blood from his face. "That glass window was broken, does it have something to do with that?"<p>

He doesn't bother responding, like I knew he wouldn't. What a brat. His immature attitude has me shaking my head. "Why am I even trying to help you…?" I mutter to myself right before I hear the water of the sink being turned off.

I glance back over to Gray, who is still shirtless, t-shirt hanging loosely around his neck and shoulders. I can see his face through the reflection of the mirror. He smirks at me when he catches me staring.

"Aww are you worried me Natsu? That's so unlike you," he jokes, however I still hear the weariness in his tone. He turns around to throw multiple paper towels (all blood stained) into the trash bin. The bleeding on his forehead seems to have lessen marginally but it's more than apparent that I'll need to focus on the wound on his side. I can easily tell from how he still has his hand pressed firmly against it. Thankfully I already have brought out everything I will need to patch him up.

But… I know that this will only be a temporary fix, after all I'm not a professional and I don't have much experience with things like this to begin with.

Gray's muteness on the whole situation isn't helping with my fraying nerves either. I sigh in annoyance, we seriously don't have time to bullshit around, but if he wants to be like that then fine. I'll show that I can be a brat too.

I start off obnoxiously, "you know," and I'm really bringing it up a notch. "It looks like someone broke in and assaulted you. We should call the police to report this." I know, it's a low blow—almost as if I am blackmailing him.

However it gets me a reaction as a raw frustrated sound rips out from within him. "Dammit Natsu! Nothing like that happened!" He snarls, running his fingers through his hair like he usually does when he's agitated or anxious. He jerks his hand away after a few more run throughs, clenching his fist where as the other one goes to grasp at the edge of the counter tightly.

He has his eyes shut while he lets out a heavy breath, as if to calm himself down. And I let him, as another deep breath follows suit, then he cranes his head back to look at me.

It's his expression, a wry smile and dark eyes that for some reason makes me swallow a hard lump of anxiety down my throat.

"Its okay... It was me being stupid anyways." He breathes out.

"Gray...?"

He shakes his head before turning to fully face me while leaning his lower back against the sinks.

I can't help but ask, "what do you mea–?"

"The wound from my side was when I tried to jump the fence, I slipped and a sharp part cut into me." He says suddenly and it takes me a second to process what he is admitting. He grabs hold of his t-shirt from around his neck, pulling it down to examine the various red-brown stains.

"You've been bleeding for that long?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugs, "didn't seem like much at the time. I didn't expect it to bleed like it did."

I nod along and say nothing else, no matter how badly I want to just give him a good hard smack for his reckless behavior. Well, not like I have a right to react that way, I've done reckless things many times—plenty more than Gray has.

Not that anything I've ever done can compare to this.

"What about the other one?" I then ask, gesturing towards his head.

"That was from the window." He answers simply.

"How exactly...?" That doesn't make much sense, because of all places to get cut I'm not sure how he can be capable...

"Because _I_ broke the window." He snaps and it's obvious that he's getting stressed from my incessant questioning. But it's strange how emphasizes the word "I" and not "broke." Or maybe I'm just looking too much into it. This is all so confusing because despite the fact that he's technically been answering all of my questions it only succeeds in bringing up many more.

I briefly think about the black, bulky studio chair inside the recording room."But that–" I cut myself off from voicing my suspicions. I can't bring myself to make another accusation.

"Oi stupid, are you seriously gonna keep up with this while I'm bleeding here?" He sneers while making exaggerated hand motions towards the wound on his side.

I let out a sigh, deciding to let it go for now because he's somewhat right. I walk over to the sink he was leaning against. "I'm letting you off the hook for now," I warn him as I grab the necessary items. Already setting aside the antiseptic and ointment, I grab layers of gauze, bandages of various sizes, a roll of bandage tape, and a handful of cotton balls—which I then basically dump on the floor next to the stop I would be kneeling.

I turn back to him before crouching down. "Okay now let me see." I order and oddly he hesitates, making no other movement.

"Do I have to force you?" I threaten lightly, I'm not being completely serious, however I see how he still grimaces at my remark and immediately relents, moving his red-coated hand away and tossing his ruined shirt to one of other sinks.

I'm just glad he listened, I don't want to actually have to resort to using force, although I'm not even sure why he hesitated in the first place.

"Damn..." I mumble under my breath as I examine the gash. I'll admit that at first I thought it would be easy to tend to his wounds but suddenly I wish I hadn't seen them. Sure I had seen it for a few minutes back in the room. But up close it's just so much worse.

He flinches at my reaction, I can feel it. I look back up at him and I can see how his eyes sent me a silent apology. Another sigh escapes me and I slowly begin cleaning it by first applying the antiseptic. He winces when I do and I must've made a face or something because after the initial wince he doesn't even so much as twitch in discomfort again. It's remarkable what his pride can make him do sometimes.

I finish cleaning the wound with relative ease, now lightly coating it with ointment, at first I don't notice with all the blood in the way but the wound itself is cut in a strange form, like a cross shape. Which doesn't seem at all that possible if it were caused by the fence.

But then that means Gray is lying. Could he really have easily lied to me? There must've been some truth to his words at the very least because I'm not willing to accept that Gray had just outright lied to my face. Despite our differences I believe better of his character.

For now I'll hold back with asking him about it. I figure with everything that has happened tonight and how he reacted earlier, that maybe it's best to ask him later when the tension of this night settles down.

With that decided and out of the way, I manage to get the gauze and bandage in place without much trouble, pinning the bandage in place before securing it with the bandaging tape for good measure.

Finally done, I marvel at my pretty decent fix, I grin up at him in accomplishment and I notice him looking straight back down at me... I just now realize how compromising our position seems, with me kneeling down so close to him, and it's only worse with him shirtless.

Not as if something like _that_ is going on so why were my thoughts heading in that direction? I mentally hightail back the other way, back to where it's more comfortable and less flustering.

Luckily for me if Gray noticed my blundering moment then he chose to keep quiet. He merely continues stare down at me blankly before raising his good brow in question.

"You done?"

I gladly snap out of my weird thoughts. "Yeah, don't rush me. And stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?" It amazes me how Gray doesn't miss a beat. "How you look like a cheap prostitute trying to pleasure me when you're on your knees like that. Y'know doing so in the bathroom ties the whole scenario together."

And I'm speechless. What. The. Living. Fuck.

"How much you cost?" He jeers. I really should say something back, some sort of comeback, but his comment was not that big a stretch as to what I was momentarily thinking of. That's the disturbing part.

I jolt when I feel his hand on my head, I see that Gray seems to have been taken over by some devil, a feral smile and slitted eyes marring his face. "So, are ya gonna get up or should you pull out the fifty from my back pocket?" And then he chuckles darkly. Fuck this shit, he is a devil.

I make a disgusted face. "Pleasure yourself, creep." I say before I slap his hand off my head.

He simply shrugs and smirks. "Oh? Didn't know you were into voyeurism."

Before I even knew it, I find myself standing and jabbing him in chest. "That only makes you an exhibitionist."

"Well you're the one thinking perverted thoughts."

"You're the one willing to pay a guy to suck you off." I snap right back.

He crosses his arms. "I didn't say anything about sucking off, I said pleasure, is that what _you_ were thinking about Natsu?"

"NO!" I shout in a burst of embarrassment and irritation. I feel my face flushing from it. Dammit. He wins this round, the bastard.

Instead of meeting his gaze (he's probably high off haughtiness), my eyes glower somewhere above his crossed arms and settle on the exposed part between his collar bones. I unknowingly concentrate on the empty expanse of skin until it clicks inside my head what I supposedly was searching for.

"Wait..." I say with confusion, trailing up and down his neck and chest. "Where's your necklace?" I'm not sure if that's a big deal or anything but I usually see it around his neck so for it to not be there now...

And Gray actually seems surprised that I'm asking about it, even blinking owlishly a few times—which is kind of an amusing expression for him to make. I watch as his right hand subconsciously traces his sternum where the cross pendant would've been laying against if he were wearing it.

"You lost it?" I ask when he doesn't reply.

The question startles him but it helps him recompose himself. "No... It broke." He mutters almost mutely.

"Oh? How did that happened?"

"The chain snapped." He answers petulantly, a small pout forming on his lips—another funny expression I normally don't see him make. "It's fine though, I'll just have to buy a new chain to replace it."

"That sucks I guess. Where is it now?"

"Back pocket." And his tone hints that the conversation of this subject is over.

A hint of red catches my attention when I see a small trail flowing from the cut on his forehead, it isn't bleeding as badly as the other wound did but it still needs to be taken care of.

"Alright time for the head." I announce and this time I find it easier in stepping closer to inspect and tend to the injury. Gray doesn't hesitate either, just silently pulling back his bangs to make it easier for me.

It goes by much faster considering it's smaller compared to the other and there is a lot less blood to clean. "There you go," I say as I place the bandage, "almost as good as new." I smile briefly at my joke but it falters a little a bit when I take a small step back.

"It's too bad," I whisper to myself more than to Gray. I don't notice him widening his eyes when I absentmindedly reach out to lightly graze my fingers over the bandage where his cut is resting under. I can still feel the smile on my face but it's sad and I'm sure Gray can see it too. "These wounds will most likely scar."

I pull back my fingers when I feel Gray's bangs fall on them, I take another step back when I see a small frown forming on his face. "I don't care." He answers roughly while turning his head to the side and towards the mirror. Looking at his reflection through his peripherals he says, a little too stoically, "people say scars make you look more manly anyways."

He doesn't appear to be upset but maybe I shouldn't have done that. I can feel my jaw clenching tight, I don't even know why I invaded his personal space the way I did.

Maybe it will be good if I apologize.

"Sorr–"

Except he never lets me have the chance to. "You know," he says as he shifts a bit, "you're the one who usually gets into trouble." I make a sound in the back of my throat from hearing that statement (although it's somewhat true), saying nothing else. His eyes are downcast but I am taken aback when I see him smiling, somewhat fondly. "And yet you never end up too badly."

I don't know how to respond to that, he's never spoken that way about me before. It's making me feel awkward. "Well it's probably because I know how to handle things better than you," I boast, only to cover up the sudden onset of embarrassment I am feeling. Why does he have to say such things with that kind of smile. As if he cares or something. I shrug it all off before adding, "or maybe I'm just lucky."

He smiles again but it's strange, at first there's warmth and openness but as the moments go by it appears more cold and detached, it even sends shivers down my spine. His smile doesn't drop when he responds, with a sort of vagueness in his tone. "I guess you could be right about that."

I'm not sure which of my statements he is referring to.

But before I can ask, his sudden strange behavior shifts instantly again and I'm kind of amazed at how he can switch moods like that. He mutters while stretching his limbs, any that wouldn't disturb the wound on his abdomen, "damn I'm tired. Yo Natsu, what's the time?"

I look down at my phone as the bright light of the screen flashes the time, **1:13am**. "About one fifth-teen." I answer, it's pretty late but I'm not really tired anymore, "I guess we should be heading out now."

"Yeah probably."

Our trek back is silent and the echoing of our shoes on the tiles seems louder than before. It only takes us a couple of minutes to reach the main entrance. Granted, Gray is leading this time and he knows the building better than I do. And before I can expect anything, we find ourselves stopping abruptly at the front of the FT community center.

"Did you bring your car?" I ask.

Gray nods, "Yeah I did, it's in the employee parking. Think you can drive though?" I give him a weary glance; I'm not exactly a fan of driving or vehicles in general but I know that there is no way Gray will be able to walk back home and I don't want to drag a half-deadman there.

I slowly slip the cell-phone back into my pocket before answering, "yeah no problem, where's your keys?"

He reaches into his own pocket, pulling out the silver trinkets before tossing them to me. I catch them with ease and jingle them a little.

"Okay so I'll wait here and you bring the car around." He said while sending me off with a half-wave that looked more like a shooing gesture.

"You lazy ass."

"But I'm hurt." He deadpans pointing to the bandage on his side and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah whatever, as long as we can finally _leave_." I groan out the last word. I take a look back at the main building of Fairy Tail. It's been quite a while since I have stepped foot here and I am a little upset that I came back to the place that holds so many good memories under the circumstances of tonight. I'll make sure to come visit this place very soon.

"I second that!" He sounds chipper again but it's not as forced like before. "But first we gotta make sure that all the doors and gates are locked up."

I snort, "as if that'll prevent idiots like you from breaking in." I immediately grimace at my own low blow but I can't take it back, the damage is done.

Gray looks slightly ticked, sending me a glare which I pointedly ignore. "You broke in too, idiot." He retorts.

"Not like I had much of a choice!" I bark back.

He crosses his arms, a slight frown marring his face. "You didn't have to help if you didn't want to, you know."

I actually feel insulted by what he just said. "You really believe I could do something like that?" I ask, voice low to hide the hurt.

He winces, but covers it up with a sigh, dropping his arms down. But the just like before, he unfathomably smiles. More like his typical easygoing smile as he stares back at me. There is something off though, his smile might've been approachable but his eyes are indescribably dark, same with his voice as it grows impossibly darker, "hmm, I guess that makes us partners in crime then."

I suppress a shiver with a snort. "If that's the case then how about he sneak away from the scene before we get caught."

He chuckles. "Well as long as Erza doesn't find out," he says and his smile falters a bit at his own mentioning of the fearsome redhead, "it'll probably be okay."

But him brining her up reminds me of something. "Oh yeah, she works here too. It's weird to think that the both of you work together. I keep forgetting that."

"You think so?"

I nod noncommittally, "kind of, yeah."

I've been making my way around the building, towards the side parking lot and I'm surprised to find Gray still following me. I glance back at him and ask, "so how are you gonna keep something like this from her?"

Gray still trails slowly behind, hands in his pocket and shirt thrown over his shoulder. "Like I said, nobody really goes into that room anymore. I'll just have to get it cleaned up before anyone notices."

It's almost astonishing how he doesn't seem worried at all but I decide not to question it.

With the keys in my hands I turn away from him, ready to take off, until he remarks, "oh and take this key too, it's for the gate." I barely catch the golden key this time as it flies my way.

But I make no effort to move, only staring back at him blankly. "And the reason why you jumped the fence instead of using this key was because..." I trail off, because if he really had this key the whole time...

Gray rolls his eyes at me. "Stupid, I got it after I went in. _Duh_." And I can hear the strong emphasis on the 'duh'.

"You're the only one here who is stupid," I shoot back.

I swear I hear him mutter something under his breath but when I glance at him he shrug his shoulders. I bet he's saying shit about me. That fucker.

Whatever, now isn't the time to deal with him because it's chilly outside and I just want to go home. I jog out towards the employee parking until I reach his car which is parked right on the other side of the gates. I take the moment to quickly catch my breath while appraising Gray's car, admiring the sleek black design. I don't know much about cars aside from the tidbits I gather from hearing Gray, Gajeel, and Erza get all gushy about it. And yeah Erza's a car fanatic and a pretty good mechanic too.

I begin my hike up the fence as the cool wires dig into my skin. But I reach out and continue to pull myself higher up. Just as I am about to hop over I mentally smack myself upside the head, I have the gate key so I didn't need to climb up. I got distracted again.

"Good thing you didn't jump, that would've made you a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

I startle at hearing a second voice. Making me lose my grip on the fence before falling backwards. Luckily I still manage to land on my feet. I turn around and catch Gray smirking at me.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me! Why are you here anyways?" Seriously why the hell isn't Gray waiting for me back at the entrance? Like he said he would be!

"Quicker this way." Is his answer and when I give it a second thought, his reasoning sorta makes sense. But he still should have waited for me. Dumb bastard should know better than to be walking around so much. It can agitate his injuries.

A cool breeze passes through us and it spreads goosebumps up my unprotected arms. I glance back at Gray, to see how he's doing since he doesn't have his shirt on. But it seems as if the cold winds don't faze him at all, his face is impassive as ever. The only indication may be drawn from how he has his arms crossed but that to me comes across more as a sign of impatience.

So I have to ask. "Aren't you cold?" Who is this frigid bastard? Is he really immune to the cold? Maybe I'll start calling him _ice princess_ or _frozen queen_.

He shrugs, "its a little chilly out but its not so bad. If its bothering you so much then maybe you should hurry up." I click my tongue in annoyance, I can so hear the condescending tone he's using.

And so with a dramatic bow and my voice just as dramatic and sarcastic I say, "oh forgive me your _frosty highness_ I'll get right on that." I smirk at the unamused look he gives me and mentally pat myself on the back for coming up with a new nickname for him.

As the lock of the gate comes off, I push it far enough to let us through. Keeping up with my previous act, I give another bow with my arms leading towards the opening.

Gray brushes past me but as he does, he wraps his arm around my neck, holding me in a head lock. "Stop trying to be charming, you're not getting any tonight, you slut."

I choke at his words, I'm still not used to joking around with him like this but I don't miss another step as I try to grapple back to push him off me. Which is kind of hard because I still have to be mindful of his injuries. "You didn't want to take our bromance up a notch? Then what's with the mixed signals?" I humor back.

He pushes me off, "I guess I'll have to pay that fifty first!" He obnoxiously laughs out loud.

"Shut up about that!" I snap but I can't help but join in his laughter.

I walk back over to shut and lock the gate while he slips into the car on the passenger's side. Now it's time to go home, to drive, and I'll stall as much as I can by walking slowly back to the car. Knowing that I'll be the one getting behind the wheel.

The apprehensive atmosphere increases greatly when I get into the driver's seat. I know how to drive and I have my license but I hardly ever drove myself. I don't even own a car. I prefer to walk, take the metro or bus, many times I'll ride with a friend. So now having to drive so suddenly, in Gray's car no less is somewhat nerve wracking.

_It's been so long.. Can I really do this?_

"You okay there?" Gray asks and he actually appears concerned, "you look like you're gonna throw up." He's right. I kind of want to.

And I probably would've if it weren't for Gray reaching out, latching his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, take it easy, we haven't even begun to move yet." His voice is soft and his tone light, it manages to soothe me a little.

I breathe in deeply to calm my sudden nerves. "Sorry, I'm good though. Thanks."

"No problem." He says dismissively, "and don't worry, from the few," and he smirks as he stresses 'few', "times I've seen you drive I thought you were pretty good. I wouldn't have given you my keys otherwise." He smiles and for some strange reason, I relax almost immediately, "You can do this Natsu."

My eyes widen at his words. I swear my cheeks heat up a little bit too. Why does he keep saying things that? He has never said things like this to me before. He's never even been this nice to me before either.

_Nice, playful, friendly. Right… acting as if we were, no, are friends._

"Thanks," is my small reply, this night has but a little too surreal for me, and I can't help but feel slightly awkward after everything he says when I have nothing good to say back.

But I can't let that deter me from starting up the car. I manage to pull out and soon we're back on the streets and finally back on our way to our apartment. And it isn't long before we're on the main roads. I can see the lit up Downtown and limelight district (where you can find all the bars and clubs to party at) from the distance, the lights twinkling and shimmering even on a Tuesday night.

Well I am only glad that there aren't many cars— not that I expect any at this hour but I still hate driving around traffic.

I quickly take a sneak peek down at my phone to check the time. It's almost one fifty, which is relatively late for me to be out on a weeknight. I probably would've already been asleep if Gray never woke me up with that phone call.

And it isn't a night I will likely forget, not after finding Gray and that trashed room. He may have somewhat explained how he had gotten hurt—not sure if I fully believe him because he's most likely hiding something—but he has yet to explain why the room was in such a state of disarray nor why he was there to begin with.

There are a lot of things that don't make sense and I have a strong feeling that Gray intends on keeping his lips sealed. I wonder if I should at least tell someone. The police are out of the question and I don't want to put Gray in that position, when I still don't know the full story. Old man Makarov and Erza are immediately scratched off the list too since if they found out there may be a chance that he can get fired or put into a coma, whichever came first.

A good option is Lucy, she's a good listener and often gives me pretty good advice (even when I don't ask for it), she also seems like the type who can keep a secret when asked to.

My head begins to throb. Thinking about all of this hurts, I'm not really the type to think hard on things for too long, I prefer to take action and see where it leads me. But I'm quite sure that these thoughts are going to be reoccurring, at least for tonight. It makes me doubt that I'll get any sleep once we reach the apartment, not that I'm even tired anymore just—my stomach growls—damn, I'm hungry.

"Want stop by somewhere and get something to eat?" I ask when we stop at a red light. "I'm sure the fast food places are still open and it's probably a good idea that you eat a little." I say with genuine concern too, it isn't just because of myself.

He doesn't reply back immediately and when the silence stretches on for over a minute I turn to question him again. When I do, I have to hold back a laugh, seeing how he is already half-asleep. He stirs a bit before he notices me staring. He doesn't say anything, he merely smiles lazily, "I'll just go wherever you go…" he yawns halfway through his answer before closing his eyes and dozing off again.

The light turns green and I drive off again, I sneak a quick glance at Gray's sleeping form and even though he probably isn't listening I answer back softly. "Alright, works for me."

I guess this night hasn't been all that bad and I can't help but smile, just a nudge, at how peaceful Gray now looks.

I only hope it lasts.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it!<p>

& take careee

Nova~


	3. Because it's Better if You Don't

**VERY IMPORTANT READ**: because it's capitalized! And in bold! Anyways for those who have read this fic and automatically jumped straight to chapter 3 thus skipping the first two. I'm very sorry to say but you'll have to go back to chapter 1 and re read everything. Because it's been completely rewritten. I'm super sorry for the inconvenience! D: I always make minor edits but this will probably be the only time I make an edit this big.

Seriously though. You'll have to re read. Sorry again!

Alright! Welcome those who started from the first chapter and have finally reached the third (and welcome back to those who have re read everything ^^!).

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a little bit fillerish. And short compared to the others. It will probably be like that for a while too. But bear with me please.

Special notes before we begin: 1) this story is set in Magnolia, Fiore (obviously), 2) Natsu is currently 18 years old. 3) The currency used in this fic is jewels but also lapis. Basically jewels are like dollars or papar currency and lapis are coins and change.

Warnings: Little to none. Cursing I suppose. Bad humor. Drama bombs.

Alright enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Because it's Better if You Don't **

* * *

><p>The only good thing about driving is probably being able to go through the drive-thru.<p>

"Okay so I'll have three double cheeseburgers, the number five combo meal—the ten piece, not the eight. Make the fries a size large, and do you guys have lemonade?"

"Yes we do sir."

"Great I'll have that then! Oh and I also want a small side salad. Caesar dressing if you have it please." I say grinning wide even if the lady over the speaker couldn't see it, and I barely catch the girl's confirmation because of the obnoxious sound Gray makes next to me.

"A salad. Really?"

I look off to the side and see Gray give me the weirdest look ever. _What's his deal,_ I think while frowning as we have a mini stare down. I shrug it off though. "What's wrong with me getting a salad?" Because I honestly don't see the problem.

He scoffs. "You order a bunch of unhealthy shit and then you ask for a salad. That's just weird."

I blink back at him. How is that weird? I sigh. I'm not gonna even bother in arguing with him about this. He probably loss too much blood and isn't thinking right... I suppress an unease chill that runs down my spine after my ignorant thinking. Maybe I shouldn't joke about things like that.

"Plus who orders a salad at a fast food place?" Gray's voice jolts me back into reality. I look back at him incredulously. Is he still hung up on that?

Although I can't help but automatically snap back. "Shut up, I can eat whatever I want."

"That's for sure." Grays mutters under his breath and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. I roll my eyes and keep quiet. Too tired and hungry to deal with Gray and his weirdo shit.

"Will that be all for you sir?" The drive-thru girl suddenly speaks up and I feel kinda bad for taking up her time. But damn does she has some real patience to just let us bicker without interrupting and I again find myself smiling to the girl I can't see.

"No wait a sec. My friend still needs to order." I stare at him expectantly and he stares back, not saying anything, arching his eyebrow as if he were _expecting_ me to do something. I almost let out a frustrated groan. We really don't have time for this.

"Aren't you gonna order anything? You need to eat something." I point out.

He grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. I shake my head, my patience running thin, and turn my head back to the speaker. "Right. So he's gonna have–"

"I want ice cream." Gray's dull voice speaks from behind me and I can feel my eye twitch. I turn slowly back to him with the most fake smile I can muster to mask my annoyance. "You can't just eat ice cream." I answer.

"Don't care. I want a soft serve ice cream cone. Make it vanilla."

"Dammit Gray! Who eats ice cream in the winter anyways?" I try to reason with him while I try to reason with myself that it'd be wrong of me to abandon him here and make him walk home. But he's making it really hard to not consider the idea. Especially when he sends me a nasty smirk.

"Shut up. I can eat whatever I want." He mocks me. I glare murderously at him but he just snickers at my expense. Count to ten, slowly.

At my final deep breath at ten, I attempt again to finish our order. "Sorry about that—_oh… It's okay sir_—ha-hah yeah… So I guess my friend will have–"

"I WANT AN ICE CREAM CONE!" He again speaks over me. Or rather, he shouts right into my bleeding ears.

"Sonuva bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!" I shout back completely disregarding the fact that everything we're saying can be heard by the girl through the speaker. Gray grins mischievously—the kind that says 'I enjoy screwing with people'— and shrugs his shoulders. He definitely is amused by all of this. Bastard, I'm gonna leave him here. I'm gonna take his car and make him drag his sorry ass the rest of the way home.

"Na-tsu," he sing-songs with an attempt at making it sounds cutesy. I growl in annoyance. He doesn't sound cute at all. In fact it only makes him sound dumb. "Why are you getting so angry?" I don't answer him while I silently seethe and I'm sure I'm forgetting about something but I can't recall because its taking me almost all of my focus trying to ignore the idiot next to me.

"Oi, tell the lady I want ice cream." I hear him say again off to the side of me. I sigh. Loudly. Someone tell me again why I decided to help him?

I rub my face and temples, trying to soothe the irritation, impatience, and exhaustion I'm feeling. It doesn't really work. "Forget it. I can't deal with you, just go back to sleep." I wave him off once I feel a slight bit calmer.

"Sir?" The girl's asks hesitantly and I almost laugh out loud, this is so ridiculous but I'll probably freak her out even more than we already have. "Yeah, so… Did you get all that?" I ask sheepishly. I really do feel sorry for whoever she is. She definitely doesn't get paid enough to suffer through shit like this. At one in the morning no less.

"Uh-huh, it'll be sixteen jewel and ninety-four lapis, at your first window. Thank you!" She says unfazed, as if nothing from before had happened. And I'm just awed by this girl who I have yet seen.

"Great thanks!" She'll never know how much I mean it.

"Don't forget my ice cream!"

This time I do let my frustration roar out.

"Good_night_ Gray!"

* * *

><p>We argue on the way home. It isn't fun.<p>

"You can't get a head wound like that from breaking the window," I insist.

I initially told myself that I would wait before bombarding Gray with questions on what really happened at FT. And at first everything was normal, amiable even. Just the two of us, cruising along the many highways of Magnolia city, munching down on junk food (which Gray complained countless times about getting crumbs in his car even though he already took two of my chicken nuggets and a handful of fries). We had music playing in the background. The smooth eclectic beats, chill instrumentals, and sensual rhythm that had Gray nodding his head along.

The seemingly calm atmosphere however was a cover up of the underlying tension that still hung in the space between us. The heavy weight of dread in my stomach, the rising waves of nausea, and the nagging feeling that sent my instincts alert told me so.

Or maybe it was because of the moon, beautiful at its near fullest and how it casted Gray in a white almost heavenly glow. It was as though we were in an ephemeral dream but it only succeeded in further portraying the wrongness in Gray's image. Because with all that blood loss he just looked so _pale_, he looked so sallow, and cold like a shroud of death. It was unnerving for me to see him like that.

At that very instance I couldn't help it. I had to ask, had to know, had to make sure it really was just Gray being an idiot; maybe something had set him off, no matter how far-fetched it sounded.

So here we are to our current predicament. Because Gray, the bloody idiot—might as well call it bloody, his bandages are already seeping red—keeps brushing off my concerns.

"What? Did you bash your head against the glass or something." I know I'm very close to shouting even if we are in such close distance but Gray seems to have brought back his inherent skills of completely ignoring me. "Okay then, how about you tell me why you were at Fairy Tail? It's hard to believe you were trying to vandalize the place like how that room looked."

My attempts to get a rise out of Gray to make him speak up are useless. He remains stubbornly quiet through the ordeal. Eyes hard on the view outside his window. A gaze refusing to meet mine.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I implore this time and I hate how pathetic I sound.

He finally lets out an annoyed sigh and turns to me. "Why can't you just let it go?"

Without any hint of sarcasm I immediately reply back. "I wish I were the type of person who could do that." It's the truth. I already know I can't and won't stop until I figure this out.

"You're so stupid, Na-tsu. There's no need." I automatically feel pissed when I hear him try to sound condescending at a time like this.

"What were you expecting to happen huh!? Wouldn't you have done the same if you were in my position instead?"

Somehow he actually seems shocked by my words, his body going completely lax, save for his eyes that widen marginally. He opens his mouth but says nothing, instead there's a depth of various emotions that flood his eyes before he turns sharply away again and I can't begin to understand a single one of them.

I don't know why but something broke within me at his reaction.

"Why did you call _me_ then!?" I snap and Gray grimaces.

"I-I didn't—I never… Dammit!"

I look on lost as Gray struggles with his words as something akin to pain filters in his eyes. I barely get the chance to fully decipher it when I jerk back the steering wheel as we begin to swerve. The tires squeal for a second before we are back on track. I curse myself so easily getting distracted again. But my heart won't stop beating rapidly and none of us says anything. Not sure if Gray is relieved or scared by the abrupt interruption for I'm too focused in calming myself down—I really don't do well with driving—but I briefly catch Gray grasping up the handle right above the door to steady himself.

The moment uneasily passes. I drive off to the side and park the car. We're both silent. Suddenly the music still playing in the background is too loud. I numbly reach over and turn it off.

"Are you really not gonna tell me anything?" My voice is low and thick with something I'm not entirely familiar with. "Don't you trust me even a little bit?"

"Don't." He says but it almost sounds like he's begging.

"Huh?" I furrow my brows in confusion at his short statement. It takes a mere second for me to understand what's he trying to convey.

_Don't talk anymore. Don't try to guilt trip me into saying or admitting anything…_

_Don't try to figure it out, stop wanting to know._

"Why?"

"Because it's better if you don't." Is his final cryptic answer. His expression seems indifferent at first glance. But somehow I can tell that there is more to his impassive mask.

It kinda looks like he wants to punch something or tear at his hair. Some part of him looks like he just wants to scream and shout and possibly cry. But if anything, he just looks like he's tired. Not from physical exertion. Maybe mental fatigue. Perhaps emotional anguish.

Or rather its the kind of expression that shows how Gray is simply tired with the world's bullshit and wants it all to end.

"Fine." I grumble in defeat. The argument is over. More like left hanging uneasily in the air between us. He doesn't have the consideration to explain himself in the slightest. And I don't have the energy left to fight him about it tonight anymore.

ANd I know that when morning comes and I have to take his hemorrhaging ass to the hospital, nothing will change and Gray will still be a tight-lipped obstinate asshole. Because I know better. At least now I do. And I know that there has to be more to his story. His explanations are dubious at best. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out; that there is something way off and very wrong with Gray and this whole situation.

I know that and at that time I didn't press hard enough to get answers. I tried but I should've tried harder. Maybe I was simply too worried about the state I found him in, prioritizing what obviously needed more attention.

Well even if Gray is a stubborn, troublesome idiot, I'm not just gonna step aside and watch him fall further into the deep shit hole he found himself in.

Heh, too bad for the ice princess. He didn't know that about me when he made the phone call.

But it's better if he doesn't.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Take care my lovelies~

Nova


	4. Hear Me Sound the Alarming Bells

It's a miracle folks, I actually updated at a reasonable time.

But let's not get our hopes up for next time haha. This chapter is actually longer than I expected it to be, like +1,000 words more. I'm pleasantly surprised.

Thanks for reading, and the faves and the follows and the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Made some slight changes, just moved the scene from the bottom to the top. Gonna give peeps a heads up. It's not a flashback it's a dream. Fixed it cause now I think it's more apparent**

**Review Responses**:

AsDarknessSpreads: I already responded to you lol so I'm skipping you ;)

Guest1 (that is what you'll be known as until you provide me a name haha): I'm glad you'd like it. As to what happened to Gray... Um he was being stupid and he got hurt :D hehe what do _you_ think happened?

Miya Mitsuki : it actually makes me really happy that you like this version better because I know I do, although I wasn't sure how people were gonna react XD and you reviewed like really a few hours ago so I hope this was a quick enough update for you I don't think I should leave you hanging more than I already have haha.

Great! Now let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Hear Me Sound the Alarming Bells **

* * *

><p><em>I have to find him.<em>

_I have to apologize, to do _something_. Or risk losing the almost friendship we have._

_No, I can't have that. Anything but._

_I rush toward our dorm suite before slamming the door open, not caring about how loudly it smacks against the wall, the sound reverberating even the down the dorm hallways. It's not like there's anyone around._

_Just me and–_

_"Gray!"_

_Sure enough, I am greeted by silence. But I know he's somewhere in here, I won't let that stop me. I briskly walk through the main room, quickly skimming all four corners. Not here, like I had expected, he's probably inside his room._

_"What are you doing here Natsu?"_

_I trip at the sudden sound of his voice but a wave of relief washes over me. There he is, standing right in front of me and I do my best to ignore his angry expression and tense posture._

_I take a couple steps forward and I start. "Gray, I–_

_"Why are you _here_, Natsu? Why did you follow me back?"_

_Why, he asks? Why else? I came back to…_

_"I wanted to say sorry." My reply comes out weak. There is so much more I want to say yet why does my throat feel like it's being wrung tight? It hurts to even breathe, let alone speak. But I need to get something out._

_"Sorry?" Gray bites back. "You followed me all the way back here to tell me you're fucking sorry?" His face pulls into a snarl, and I've never seen his eyes so full of emotion. But they are alight with wild fury. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_When I make an attempt to step closer, his cold glare stops me dead in my tracks._

_"Gray, I didn't mean to–" I try to say again but his glare only becomes that much more piercing, so much that I can feel the temperature around him dropping._

_"Shove it, you asshole!" He pulls back as if he's trying to stop himself from completely losing it and going at me again. "Leave me alone!" He turns away then, rushing into his room._

_For a second I almost regret in coming back here. I hate myself f or thinking that because there's no way I'll back down now and so I follow him in._

_He doesn't bother trying to lock me out and the door slides open easy. I already see a couple of cardboard boxes set out for him and he has his drawers filled with clothes pulled out of the dresser._

_"Gray can you listen to me for a second?"_

_His back is facing me but I watch as he draws his shoulders higher in suppressed anger, slowly letting out unsteady breaths. He turns to me and there's something about his expression, something twisted and how his eyes are so damn unforgiving._

_This is bad._

_"Tell me something Natsu," Gray spats nastily. "Did you do this to spite me?"_

_"No, of course I didn't."_

_"So this is some kind of sick joke to you?"_

_"It isn't!" I yell, frantic. This is really bad, he's not listening to me. What can I do to make him understand?_

_"Then why do always have to start shit with me, huh!?" He shouts right back, making me flinch._

_He laughs when I fail to answer, it's a hollow broken sound, and he shakes his head in disbelief. "I never did anything, to you or anyone. Always stayed out of everyone's way. Never tried to be a bother."_

_I bite my bottom lip. _Hard_. I can taste iron and I'm falling ill._

_"But you…" he starts and it's a sharp hiss. And when he casts his mirthless gaze directly at me, I'm left breathless—gasping and disoriented._

_"Always starting problems with me. But I…"_

_"Gray, I wasn't–"_

_"BUT I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" he bellows over me and it's so loud and so sudden, that I'm left completely unguarded. I don't even notice how he's actually pinning me against the door, fists curled tight in my uniform._

_"So why...?"_

_My heart is beating heavily against my rib cage and I wonder if Gray can feel it when he digs his fists harder into my chest. His face is close to mine—deep set frown, furrowed eyebrows and I hate the fact that I'm seeing his eyes water, even if the tears don't spill._

_He doesn't cry, he doesn't sob._

_Just glossy bloodshot eyes and I find that worse._

_He lets out a frustrated cry before gritting his teeth, making his neck taut, and I watch as his veins pump adrenaline and animosity through them. But then he pushes away, and all that energy he had; all that stress, rage, and bitterness drops morbidly dead between us._

_"Just forget it." He says, voice tired and defeated, eyes equally matching how he sounds. I hear the quiet thud as the small of his back hits the foot of his bed before he slides down against it. Until he's resting on the ground._

_"Gray…" I know this is the end for us. I can tell with the way he grows cold and distant, much like how he was in the beginning of the school year._

_I can tell with way he speaks listlessly._

_"Just go away Natsu."_

_And the way his eyes silently speak so much more, both hard and desolate._

_"I need to _pack_."_

_I nod silently even though he's not looking at me before I turn my back on him and walk out of his room. What have I done? Things will never be the same. Dammit. I screwed up big time._

_And as I close the door to our dorm suite behind me, I can hear the small click of the lock mocking me behind my back._

Some fucking friend you were supposed to be. You're terrible.

_It's true. Maybe that's why it hurts so much_.

* * *

><p><em>ALARM!<em>

My head thuds and feels like mush as my cell phone alarm rings, forcing me into consciousness. I can tell it's my phone because it's playing the main theme from my favorite show, _Dragon Slayers_. The sound itself is low, or maybe kind of muffled, but my brain is still wavering on the brink of half-sleep to figure out exactly which it is.

It takes a third repeat of the song for me to realize that I left my phone in the kitchen, still connected to the charger (that Gray and I share because I lost mine) after arriving home from last night.

Right. Last night. Wasn't that actually a few hours ago? Sure feels like it and damn am I tired. I even stay curled up in my bed until the _Dragon Slayers _theme finishes its fourth round.

Fuck me. Why did I leave the alarm on?

I groan as I begin to fully wake up. I can never catch a break, can I? Apparently not as I blearily open my eyes, catching the first rays of light through the window. Grumbling, I sit up and stretch out my arms over my head, enjoying the feeling of my joints popping. It's obviously morning and it's even more obvious that I got no sleep whatsoever. I don't even need to look in a mirror to know that I have dark bags under my eyes.

They already feel so heavy.

I stumble my way into the kitchen, where the source of my alarm continues to harass the nice and quiet peacefulness that came with early mornings.

Wait, what time is it now anyway?

I glance down at the phone now in my hands and immediately glower when I read the time.

**_7:08 AM._**

**[ZZZ] [DISMISS].**

7:08. Meaning seven o'clock in the morning. Meaning I only slept for three fucking hours! Dammit it all. That's a premonition right there. Today is gonna be unbearable.

Luckily I suppress my urge to chuck my cell at the wall and instead habitually swipe over the snooze option. Too lazy to walk back to my room I trip my over to the couch and flop on it. I get comfortable and snuggle into one the leather seats, hugging one of the throw cushions sleepily as I allow myself a few more minutes of shut eye.

And then ten minutes pass.

_ALARM!_

_**7:18 AM.**_

**[ZZZ] [DISMISS].**

Fuck no. Snooze!

I am in no way prepared to start my day. In fact I don't think I'll be ready until about noon.

This time around it doesn't even feel like ten minutes.

_ALARM!_

_**7:28 AM.**_

**[ZZZ] [DISMISS].**

Okay fine I'll get up—aw shit nevermind, I dropped my phone.

I reach my arm down while I blindly try to search for my phone but instead I manage to knock into it and I think it slid under the couch.

Maybe I'll just let the _Dragon Slayers_ theme play for a little bit more.

"TURN THAT FUCKING SHIT OFF!" I hear Gray yell from the other side of the apartment. Okay maybe not.

I try to get up but fail. So I try to roll over and succeed, thus falling onto the floor. I curse and rub the side of my head but I'm thankful I did not hit the coffee table next to me. I see my phone under the couch and glare at the small device just chiming away without a care in the world.

"NASTU!" My goodness, Gray is such a spoiled princess.

"Calm your tits Gray!" I shout back, finally grabbing my phone and swiping over the damned [DISMISS] option.

I turn over onto my back and lay on the floor in our living room. I close my eyes and I can't help but briefly wonder how Gray could even possibly be awake, since he's typically a heavy sleeper who usually sleeps in whenever he can.

Who cares about Gray though? The big question is why in hell am I awake? Granted, I usually am up early due to work and I'm naturally a morning person but last nights' events definitely took its toll on my poor sweet bod. And even after that whole shit fest happened, when we finally reached home I still couldn't sleep. I remember half-carrying, half-dragging Gray to his room, dumping him on his bed—I swear he purposefully made it harder for me—before heading to my room and finally resting on my own bed. I just laid there though. I couldn't sleep. Even though my body was begging for it. It was just so hard when my mind was reeling over and over with the events that had happened. Then I kept recalling the times we spent as kids and how over time we grew further and further apart as the years went by.

There were so many things I didn't really want to think about and it was about four in the morning when sleep finally claimed me. But not even in my sleep could I escape from my past. Not after that dream I had just now.

Or I mean that memory. I sigh, I used to be a brat in high school, and was obnoxious—people still say that about me, I get it—and I did some pretty stupid things... But why did I have to dream of _that_ of all things? It feels like it happened so long ago and I know I'm the one to blame. I wish I could simply forget it and forgive myself. Not that I believe I'll be able to. I have a nasty habit of keeping reminders.

Like when my dad suddenly left me when I was fifteen, I kept his scarf.

And like in this case, when I use to do stupid shit in high school; Gray himself happens to be my reminder. For a lot of them actually.

I let out a deep exhale and open my eyes, glad that the curtains are drawn closed so there's only a little bit of light filtering through. I move to sit up before standing and I moan pitifully when my muscles ache.

Guess I'll go check up on Gray. Hopefully his bandages held through and I won't have to call the emergency services.

I really don't want to find him half-dead with his blood staining the sheets...

Why do I keep thinking such things? Am I twisted? Agh whatever, he's probably fine. After all he sounded so lively when he was shouting at me five minutes ago.

I make my way over to his room, I don't think I ever been inside since I moved in with him. He probably won't appreciate me barging in but I can't help but feel curious as well.

I grab the knob and turn. Here goes nothing.

The moment I open the door I can't see squat because it's so dark in here. Literally pitch black as if it were nighttime, since his curtains are so thick they block out any semblance of light from shining in.

Gray must be so unused to the light or the morning in general because he actually _whimpers_ when some of the light from the living room flashes on him.

"Gray?" I call out softly, making sure not to startle this hibernating-inspired creature.

"Go away." Gray grumbles immediately and I watch as he covers himself completely with his blanket and how he only leaves the top half of his face peeking. He smothers his face more into his pillow, as if he is trying to block out whatever other sounds might come.

Tch, I roll my eyes. As if that is necessary. I give him a once over and assess my options before sending a quick prayer that Gray won't throw anything sharp or heavy at me because what I'm about to do is close to insanity.

I flick the lights on.

Gray hisses and thrashes about some before rolling over to the other side of the bed as if that is going to help him. I click my tongue before making my way to check on his bandages. But something catches my eyes and I stop, gaping at what I see.

And then I swear.

Deafeningly loud.

"Son of a bitch! Wake up Gray!"

"Nooo."

"Gray I said get up NOW!"

"Wha…?"

I rush over to his side and throw the rest of the blanket off him. My hands shake when I see _red_ staining his light grey sheets. It isn't too much but is he really gonna be okay after losing even more blood? He looks at me confused and dazed. He's even paler than last night.

Calm down Natsu. It's okay. He isn't dead.

_Yet_ .

"Geez Natsu, what crawled up your butt this morn—oh shit."

He seems to finally realize why I'm suddenly freaking out and yet he doesn't seem worried whatsoever. Instead he rolls his neck around a few times, before scratching his head and letting out a yawn.

"Damn, I hope that's not gonna stain." Gray mutters as he glances back down at his sheets.

I on the other hand am still in freak-out!mode. "Gray be a little more serious about this! We should call–"

"Chill out man." Gray says as he stands up and pushes me back slightly with his fingertips. "It's not that bad. We'll wash the sheets and replace the bandages, 'kay?"

"But–"

"Right so I'm going to take a shower." He ignores my protests once more and heads towards his bathroom. When he passes by me he pauses briefly, his nose curling up.

"You should take a shower too."

With that he struts his way into the bathroom and the door promptly shuts.

I stand there unmoving and flabbergasted by Gray's lack of self-preservation. He's even more reckless than I thought. And it isn't until I hear the hiss of the shower running that I decide to leave him be.

Still in shock, I leave his room and head towards the bathroom I use.

I suppose I'll shower too.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later and I'm already out dressed in white jeans, paired with a black hoodie (the mornings are still chilly), ruffling through the kitchen to find something to make breakfast out of.<p>

But we have nothing.

No eggs, no bread, no cheese, some expired milk, a couple of rotten bananas. And no instant make meals. We're so screwed. Gray is probably gonna bitch at me because it technically was my turn to buy groceries and I totally forgot.

Whoops.

Oh but we at least have some peanut butter and there's a packet of crackers that haven't gone stale yet. Too bad we don't have jelly, I could've made mini pb&j's or something. Damn.

Crackers and peanut butter it is then.

"Yo." Gray greets as he steps into the kitchen. He decided to bum it for the the day wearing black joggers with a dark heather gray long sleeve top. He even has a beanie to match. I bet it's to better cover the cut on his forehead. But I can still see the edge of a bandage. At least he's sensible enough to redress the wounds.

"So what's for breakfast?" I hear Gray ask.

"Nothing." I reply and I can already tell Gray is going to complain about my answer so I elaborate, "there's no food, we need to go grocery shopping."

"But I'm hungry," Gray still complains. I can never win with this guy.

"Fine. We got crackers and peanut butter. Enjoy."

He shrugs and grabs himself a plate and a knife before settling on one of the stools by the counter while I find unopened water bottles in the bottom of the pantry. They're warm but it'll do. And I slide one over to Gray as I take a seat next to him. We're both quiet as we munch on the only edible food in our apartment.

I sneak a glance at Gray. I know I've been doing a lot of that since last night, constantly wanting to check up on him, and I know that he's probably been noticing it too except I can't help it for some reason. However, is it really weird for me to feel and act this way? Part of me doesn't think so. Even if we aren't as close as we used to be as kids, it's not like we're total strangers, hell we're roommates now (although that is surprising in itself).

And it's not like I'm some heartless bastard who doesn't care. We may not get along and we may argue, fight, and disagree on just about everything. But I don't hate him. I never have. If anything it's him who has an issue with me.

Dammit, why am I thinking about this now all of a sudden…

"Stop it."

I literally jump from being startled. "H-huh?"

"You're pouting." Gray explains tiredly.

I set my lips in a thin line. "I'm not pouting." I say indignantly.

Gray huffs about something—he's always huffing about something—as he prepares more peanut butter cracker sandwiches and takes big gulps of his water.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about..." Gray starts, voice apathetic, "is probably not that important as you think it is." His eyes, droopy and half-lidded, do not stray from their gaze of the kitchen window in front of him but I can tell from of the corner of my eye the upturn of his lips that form into a smirk.

I sigh. If only he knew… Yet I can't help but agree at the same time too because I can't change what has happened. Right now, there is only this moment, with the two of us eating breakfast together without any hostility or where we're ignoring each other's existence. For once we're actually close (yes both figuratively and literally speaking, I'm quite aware with how his elbows knock into mine and how our thighs touch).

Well for better or worse, I have a feeling things are gonna change between us.

"Yeah we're definitely going to need to go grocery shopping. This sucks." Gray suddenly states and I chuckle.

"Agreed. But maybe we can get something to go when we go out and then we'll stop by the market."

Gray furrows his brows in confusion. "Um, where are we going?"

Is he stupid? "To a doctor of some kind? You know, to do something about those injuries you're sporting?" Really, what is this guy thinking?

Gray groans, "I said I'll be fine Natsu. Would you stop worrying–"

"No!" I interrupt and Gray looks shock by my outburst but I don't care. "How about you stop being so difficult." I say instead as I grab his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "You're bleeding, you need stitches, and now you're coming with me to get those wounds checked out."

He refuses to look at me while he continues to grumble under his breath but when his shoulders sag I know I'll win this argument.

"Well if you really don't want to, I guess we don't have to go to the hospital." I smirk at the surprised and confused look Gray has. "Lucky for you, I happen to know of a clinic that can fix you on the down low and free of charge too!"

Gray looks skeptical, not that I blame him, if only he knew _exactly_ where I intend on taking him…

"You're not going to take me to some underground doctor who'll probably knock me with anesthesia and then run off with one of my kidneys to sell on the black market, are ya?" He deadpans.

I laugh, "nah nothing like that." _Somewhere much worse depending how you look at it, _I think disdainfully while keeping the smile on face on the outside.

Gray purses his lips and eyes me with caution, I can't help but roll my own eyes. "Just trust me will ya?" I exasperate.

He still doesn't seem one hundred percent convinced but I know I'm gonna get him to agree.

"Okay if you say so…"

"Believe me, it'll be no trouble at all." _Yeah right_, I mentally snort. Not at the expense of that crazy old bat chewing me out later for disturbing _her_.

* * *

><p>Soooo what did you guys think? Hoped you liked it C:<p>

We got a snippet from Natsu and Gray's past at the beginning, hence the italics, and if you didn't realize it's the dream/memory Natsu mentions later. Remember even though they are roomies they were not exactly on the best of terms, and there is a reason they're even living together.

More on that later though.

Now who could that crazy old bat woman be that Natsu is talking about? Hmmm I wonder? XD

Well hopefully I can get the next chapter out by the end of the week. But I make no promises ;P

Take care until then!

_Nova_


	5. Bet You Fifty Jewels You Won't See

Guess who's back bitches? Just kidding. You're all lovely, I'm sure ;P (it's really late don't mind me).

Thank you guys for leaving reviews, faving and following~~~~ Please keep up the good work ;)

**Special notes: **

i. For **Kori no Koibito (aka AsDarknessSpreads)**, if you're reading this chapter you'll notice that Natsu mentions his co-worker. But he doesn't mention exactly where he works. I did that on purpose. Except I know where he works and YOU know where he works because we talked about this before so like don't mention it in a review or something. Not that it's super important but let's keep it a surprise hehe. It'll be hilarious. And don't let anyone harass you into spilling the beans! Let me know if people do (I'm pretty sure they won't but still).

ii. No review responses this time guys. Sorry.

iii. Fun fact: Natsu's birthday is June 21 because that is this year's summer solstice.

iiii. Another BS but IMPORTANT message saved for the end. So you guys can go ahead and read now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Bet You Fifty Jewels You Won't See What's Important**

* * *

><p>"Can't you just make an exception!?" I implore into my cellphone.<p>

_"No! You can not just waltz in here whenever you like! I'm a busy woman, I don't have the time to deal with you and your petty problems!"_

I sigh, why is this woman always like this? "My problem is not petty!" I huff. "What about Deneey-baa-chan? Is she busy with a patient right now?"

_"What did I just say, stupid boy?"_ I hear sharply snap at me.

"You said that _you_ were busy." I mockingly reply back. I have no regrets for acting disrespectful.

I take a quick glance at Gray, who is seated at the passenger's side of his car with the chair pulled back almost to a laying position. He seems to have been watching me holler into my phone the whole time but doesn't look away when I catch him staring, his impassive eyes meeting mine. However upon a keener look at those dark eyes I feel as if there is some sort of disconnect between us. As though he isn't fully registering what is going on in front of him.

I bite back my worry by sinking my fangs into my bottom lip. I'm over exaggerating, he isn't that bad off (yet), I just don't like how he can't seem to even muster up a little energy to form proper facial expressions when I can tell that he's making some attempt to— at least his eyebrows are raised up and he looks mildly alarmed. Probably because he can hear the angry shouts from the other line. I would've felt embarrassed about that but sadly I'm kind of used to this by now.

Honestly the only thing I can focus on is how I know that after just taking one small look at Gray, I can easily tell how much paler he's gotten since we left. The crackers and peanut butter did help some but apparently not by much if he's back to how he was before our meager breakfast after a thirty minute drive.

He also seems very tired—understandably so. I'm very tired myself. But throughout the drive he would occasionally doze off for about five minutes before lazily blinking his eyes open, seeming momentarily confused that he was in the car or unaware that he dozed off in the first place. Worse is noticing how sluggish his reactions are becoming, because I know it probably has something to do with the decrease of blood his brain is receiving.

I shake away these thoughts, berating myself for getting sidetracked again. Now it's time to focus on the task at hand (because I hear another angry shout over the line. Well at least I tuned out for the lecture that was probably being preached to me).

Alright, it's about time I brought out my best persuasion skills.

"But _grandma_!" I whine. Yes, whine. Because I know how much she hates it when I do it. "This is really serious!"

"Grandma?" Gray mumbles in disbelief to himself. Oh, did I not tell him that? Probably didn't for many reasons. My grandmother, Porlyusica, is a medical genius who runs her own unique private practice of medicine. I'm not one hundred percent sure what exactly her area of expertise is but from the stories I've heard she has a talent of healing and diagnosing bizarre, uncommon illnesses. Yet here we are seeking her expertise simply to get stitches for Gray.

And before she gets the chance to shut me down again I add, "besides I'm already here!"

_"WHAT!?"_

Okay I'll admit it, Gray and I may have been waiting outside in the parking lot for like ten minutes while I called Porlyusica to ask if she could help us. It's only because I'm like eighty-eight percent sure that she'll just kick us out if we just walked in there without advising her, let alone asking for permission.

No, first I have to tone her down a bit before easing my way in.

_"What did you just say stupid!?"_

Yes, this is the only way to do it.

"Eh-he, yeah. I'm kind of parked outside right now."

_"Natsu..."_ She growled in warning.

"Sorry to interrupt your work?" I apologize hesitantly but after one more look over to Gray, whose gone all sleepy and dopey on me, I steady my resolve and begin whining and begging again. "Please grandma? Will you help?"

There was a few seconds of silence before an aggravated sigh, "fine. Get in here. Now."

I don't even get a chance to thank her because she has already hung up on me. I tsk. As expected of grandma, at least she's willing to help, albeit reluctantly. But does she seriously need to be so harsh and obstinate with me (with anyone really) all the time?

Forget it. I'm considering this as a success. Brownie points for me.

"C'mon Gray." I call out, already opening my door and stepping out.

Gray steps forward until he's standing right next to me, glancing over my way. I catch his wary expression. He questions me with his eyes, an eyebrow arched, asking, "is she really the one who can help?"

I can only smile sheepishly back, rubbing the back of my head and shrugging my shoulders, "yeah kinda." Despite her crummy personality she's really good at what she does. Gray gives me a flat apathetic stare and he looks entirely too skeptical. I am somewhat offended, he really doesn't trust me.

I purse my lips and nod my heads towards the building in a jerky annoyed manner. "Let's go."

Gray looks away but I catch his grimace, "no I don't wanna anymore."

I tug at my hair. Ugh he's impossible! Does he think we can just leave now? No way, if we did that Porlyusica would hunt me down and show me no mercy. So if he thinks he can clam up and leave he's got another thing coming. Especially after all the trouble I'm going through to help.

"Dude seriously, we gotta go in. She's already expecting us." But Gray of course doesn't budge. Why am I always dealing with difficult stubborn people? Do I look like the patient type? Because I sure as hell ain't.

I nudge his back with my knuckle, digging it hard and forcefully against him. His back bows forward but then he turns around quickly to slap my hand away. Very half-assedly might I add, or perhaps simply weak. But I'm just glad he's still got some bite in him still.

I grab Gray's wrist, giving it a light tug towards the entrance and he stumbles. He glares at me, clearly not amused and I glare back. Except I am kind of enjoying this, trying to hold back my snicker.

"C'mon ice princess." He yanks his wrist back when I say this and I shrug nonchalantly. "How about I buy you a real breakfast after we leave, hm? It can be anywhere you want. My treat."

"Fine, whatever," Gray crosses his arms.

What? It didn't even take a second. I blink. "Huh. That was easy."

"Nevermind. I'm leaving."

"Stop—wait," I hastily say, pulling on his arm again when he turns and dragging him back towards the building in front of us, _Troia Medical Specialists, _it reads_. _Both my grandma, Porlyusica and my aunt, Grandeneey work here and I am positive that they'll be able to help.

Although I'm really hoping that grandma will have Deneey-baa-chan take care of Gray but somehow I don't feel as if we'll be that lucky.

Alright here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"I can't keep doing this, I'm not a walk-in clinic, you know!" Says my grandmother Porlyusica as soon as we walk in. There's a pretty brunette assistant by the check in window trying to act uniterested but every few seconds she glances our way with curious brown eyes. Porlyusica though, is a whole other league entirely, still intimidating in presence. She has a few wrinkles here and there yet there wasn't a hint of grey in her hair, still pink as ever.<p>

"So what did you do this time, idiot?"

I sigh. Still belligerent as ever too.

"It's touching to see you concerned about me," I sneer. "But I'm actually here because of this idiot," I say, jabbing my thumb behind me where Gray is standing. I can feel his annoyed glare and it amuses me to no end. He deserves it.

Porlyusica, however, ignores me, staring Gray down with hard eyes. "So, what's the matter with you?" She asks which unbeknownst to her is always so abrasive.

"It's… Um… uh…" Gray tries to answer but he's apparently too nervous. It's kind of funny seeing him act so edgy when he's normally more cool and collected. Although I do wonder about the weird change in his behavior. What has gotten him so nervous? Is it going to a doctor? It could explain why he didn't want to go.

Or maybe it's old people. I guess I can't blame him. Porlyusica can be intimidating at times, or rather, a lot of the times. Not that she notices, or most likely, doesn't care.

"Is the problem with your brain?"

I snort and have to bite down on my tongue when I hear that. Okay I'm a terrible person for almost laughing but its kinda funny.

"Out with it child!"

Gray flinches at her aggressive tone, but just barely. Except there's seems to be something off about him. Something similar to how he was back in the car on our way here, when he'd wake up dazed for a moment. He's swaying slightly too, his stare is a little unfocused, and his hands are shaking.

Suddenly watching Gray as he fumbles around isn't funny anymore. And I don't like how Porlyusica is acting unnecessarily rude and condescending towards him. It makes something spark within me.

"Chill! My friend needs stitches!" I bark at her.

Gray jerks at the volume and even the nurse assistant jumps a little. But Porlyusica hardly reacts. Instead she's rushing up to Gray when he stumbles, helping him steady himself. Her doctor!mode springing to action when she finally notices that there is something wrong with him. Luckily I react quickly too, using a hand to grab his bicep and the other to wrap around his waist pulling him up by the time Porlyusica reaches him.

"Keep your voice down!" She snaps back regardless and just as loudly, after Gray is settled back on his feet and he assures he's fine enough to stand on his own again, that it was just a brief moment of dizziness. I snort, not at Gray but at Porlyusica's comment, even as I don't completely remove my hands off him, opting to help keep him steady by holding onto his shoulders.

She understands that my obnoxious sound was directed at her because she makes one of her own. Clicking her tongue before stating, "this is a professional place." _Right_. I roll my eyes.

"Who cares? Why don't you stop harassing your patients and actually take care of them!" I retort even though as I'm saying this, she's currently checking Gray over, one hand feeling the pulse point on his wrist and the other along his neck. But I'm sure there's more to treating people than just checking their vitals.

Gray stiffens as we begin to argue. Uncomfortable at literally being caught in the middle of it. Of course that's all irrelevant right now. Gray (and the assistant) fade into the background as the argument between my grandma and I gets more heated.

"You cannot tell me how to run my practice!" she snarls while she pulls out her stethoscope, now listening to his heart and around other parts of his chest. "Deep breath." She says lowly to Gray and he complies.

"Then you shouldn't be allowed to work in the healthcare profession!" I holler.

"Deep breath again." She says to Gray once more, listening to his lungs from the back, nodding her head when he exhales. But while she is doing this her eyes are intently boring into mine with an agitated ferocity. "If you can't appreciate what I'm doing for you two then see yourselves out the door!" She threatens and I truly get scared for a moment because she sounds so serious. Even as she still has her stethoscope on Gray.

However I stubbornly don't back down, mostly because of my pride. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

She doesn't respond but she doesn't budge either. Stepping back, crossing her arms, and staring me down with an eyebrow raised. She nods towards the door. It's a challenge: '_you can either back down or get the hell out_.'

I groan, this woman is just… forget it! "I'm sorry I was rude, grandmother." I'm trying, really I'm trying—to not let my sarcasm be too apparent that is.

"Hmph, ungrateful brat!" Despite her annoyed tone I can tell she's satisfied as she pulls out from her white coat that one thing doctors' use to look into people's eyes, flashing light over his pupils. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing when she hums pensively but she points out her index finger asking Gray to follow it with eyes. Which he does with general ease.

"You need stitches huh?" She questions him. He nods warily.

I still have my grasp on him, but I step forward and to the side so I'm more next to him but still able to keep my hold on him too. Our eyes meet and it just occurs to me that we're actually seeing eye to eye. As in the same eye level. I knew I grew some more in the last year of high school but I didn't really notice it was by this much. Last I recalled Gray had a good two almost three inches on me, but now it's more of a imperceptible two centimeters. It feels nice knowing that. Although it's probably the most inappropriate time to be comparings things like our height instead of noticing how Gray looks so out of sorts where he stands next to me with wide eyes. Maybe he noticed the height thing too? Probably not, he doesn't seem to be entirely here at the the moment.

Porlyusica's, however, remain unamused when she speaks low and assertive again. "Alright let's go see the wounds."

Gray sighs turning away from Porlyusica to face me and before I can question him, he already has taken off the beanie and shirt—they are literally in my hands right now and seriously when the hell did this happen? It's almost inhumanly possible how fast he stripped. Espcially since he's been slow and sluggish, stumbling his way ever since we got here. I splutter at the sight of his clothes in my hands, Porlyusica actually seems speechless by his actions, there's a sound of something like a clipboard hitting the ground and I'm sure it's the nurse. When I look up at her I see how she's staring at Gray's half-naked form unabashedly with pink-tinted cheeks. Gray's mind really isn't at all here because I don't think he's realized that we're still in the lobby of my grandmother's clinic.

"Here, it's this." He says, gesturing to the oversized patch of many layers of gauze held down by medical tape. I shake my head in disbelief at the poor sight of his makeshift bandage. I should've looked at it before we left the apartment. At least it seems he hasn't bled through it yet, the bleeding must be slowing down.

Porlyusica eyes him up and down once more and he squirms a little under her assessing gaze. But with me behind him again and with her already by his side, there's little he can do to escape. Gray takes a step back when she touches him with cold expert hands, so I hold him in place by grabbing his shoulders as she continues to poke and prod around the makeshift bandages on his side and forehead. When he winces a couple of times, she peels off the bandage from the side and peeks inside it. She takes a few steps back and doesn't particularly look too pleased. "This is why I hate people." She grumbles, shaking her head side to side. "They can be so stupid."

Gray looks unnerved. "Should a doctor be saying things like that to a patient?" He tries to whisper to me and I shrug my shoulders. Not everyone can handle her erm... difficult personality. And unluckily for Gray she still overheard him. "Just because I don't like people doesn't mean I can't help them. Without me a lot of people would be dead right now."

I hold back another snicker when I see Gray nervous and stuttering again, "uh… S-sorry mam." I'm just terrible for laughing at Gray struggles when the situation is pretty serious.

She scoffs. "Whatever. You two go sit yourselves somewhere." She states, gesturing towards the many, empty chairs in the waiting room. "I'm gonna need to get some things prepared. You should be fine until then but if you feel like you're going to faint or if you begin to bleed profusely then call for Meena." She explains, pointing towards the nurse at the window before turning her back on us as she heads for the door.

"Thanks granny-sica!" I call out, using her old nickname and watch as her shoulders scrunch up at the sound of it.

Porlyusica grunts and leaves without looking back or saying another word so we're left here in the lobby to wait. Gray doesn't hesitate as he immediately makes his way over to the closest chair that she pointed out and plops on it.

I follow closely behind taking a seat next to him. Neither of us say anything else as we wait, I settle Gray's shirt and beanie on my lap wondering how long Porlyusica is gonna take. There's rustling sounds from afar and I glance up to find that granny-sica's assistant, Meena has stood up from her seat and disapeared to somewhere behind the check-in counter.

Unsure of what to make of that, I drum my fingers across my lap, the sensation dulled because of the extra fabric from Gray's shirt being in the way.

I stop drumming my fingers. Wait.

Gray's shirt is still on my lap.

I turn to him and notice how Gray is more at ease now (probably because the old bat isn't here), draping all of his naked torso on the seat and stretching out his legs. He has his phone out already, fingers fiddling with the touch screen, attention spared only for the small device. It's as if he's made himself right at home. (I still can't believe he stripped in the middle of my grandmother's health clinic. What a great first impression.)

I tap at his chest to get his attention. "Hey Gray."

"Hm?" He noncommittally answers, eyes still locked in his screen. One hand reaching up and absentmindedly scratching his bare chest.

"Don't you wanna put back on your shirt?" I tap his chest again for emphasis.

Gray shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just gonna have to take it off again in a bit so why bother?"

Figures he would think like that. Because it's totally normal to be sitting in a clinic, half naked with half-assed bandages. "You know, you could make a career out of stripping." I joke as I twirl his beanie around in my hand and I catch a whiff of what his shampoo left behind; a refreshing mix of pine and mountain springs. He chuckles, turning his head towards me and jokes back, "please, I can do more than just strip."

"Oh really?" I muse, deciding to play along. "Are you worth that fifty I never got?"

"Way more than that," Gray boasts.

I can't do anything but snort at that. "That's disturbing to imagine."

He faces me and a lazy but mischievous grin is in place, spreading wider on his face. "How much you wanna bet?"

"Huh?" I answer dumbly.

A devious smirk creeps up his face to bring the whole picture together and I arch an eyebrow in question at his overconfidence. "Just sayin' you've never seen me in action, you'd be surprised."

"Yeah I'll have to see it." I note derisively.

"Well I can show you a couple tricks if you want." He teases right into my ear and I shiver uncomfortably when his breath wafts over it. Shit I didn't notice him leaning closer.

But two can play at whatever this game is. I don't let my surprise nor discomfort show. Craning my neck around, so we're face to face. Close enough that the tip of my nose brushes briefly over his. I can tell he did not expect it when he pulls back. I speak lowly, quirking my eyebrow as I do. "In that case..." I smirk at Gray's shocked reaction. "Can't wait to see it." I want to laugh at his affronted expression (such a sore loser) and yet a sudden thought comes to me, this is going to be good.

"But you seem so confident in your skills." I smile impishly. "I guess it all makes sense now." I nod to myself in affirmation.

"What does?" Gray asks warily even if his expression is almost close to stoic.

"I now figured out how you own all these expensive shirts." I say while playing with the soft, smooth, and actually nice quality fabric of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, sounding more annoyed this time.

Ignoring him I continue, "and I can see that those Rave Master's sneakers are brand spankin' new." I point out to the foot that's kicking side to side. He promptly stops. He doesn't respond to that but I can tell that I've piqued his curiosity even as he remains guarded.

"Plus, all the late nights you have."

His face is priceless. Completely stupefied. And I'm just having way too much fun with this. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" He asks, exasperated.

I take an obnoxiously long time to answer. Letting tension and suspense build between us. "Are you a stripper?"

He looks horrified, "what—what the flying fuck."

I force down a laugh. "See, I knew it. I told Lis that Loke was lying."

Gray abruptly turns over to me and glares. "What did that fucking asshole say this time?"

Oh shit. I have to hold it in. My laughter that is. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_. He's fucking serious!

"Oh shit, you're being serious! Because I was just kidding." I didn't really believe it when I first heard about it. But maybe I did hear something like along those lines and I kinda wanted to see if the rumors were true. Something that Loke told Cana who told Mira who told Lisanna who then told me literally a day before I moved in with Gray—and I remember thinking _'oh great, I decided to move in with a man-whore.' _Because by then the rumor had gotten way out of hand—until I told Lucy who went and spoke to Loke again to get the original story.

I'm only surprised that Gray doesn't know that everybody else knows.

Except he's glowering and I chuckle at the sight. This is hilarious. "C'mon Gray, no need to be ashamed about your night prostitution job."

His reaction is expected. He lashes out at me and I slap the away hand that is trying to snatch back his beanie and shirt. "Nuh-uh, sit back down Gray," I say patronizingly. He merely grumbles before complying. To be honest, it's kind of weird to see him be so cooperative. Not that I'm complaining, I can always deal without one of his hissy fits.

"I'm not a fucking stripper." He states.

"Hmm," I hum, completely nonchalant.

"I mean it!"

The nurse assistant Meena is back and she's staring at the two of us, suppressing her giggling. That's right, _I know you've been enjoying the show Meena. _But Gray is more focused on getting me to believe him than noticing her.

"Loke's a fucking traitor." He hisses. "Seriously what exactly did he say? How many people know?"

I shrug. "I don't know... Everybody?" His scowl grows darker. "What did he say?" He asks and growls again.

I hesitate answering him but it's not like it's my fault because it's obvious that it's totally Loke's so I decide to tell him. "Okay, well Lucy said—_even Lucy!?_—yes! Even Lucy!" I roll my eyes. "She said that when she asked Loke he told her that all you ever did was once take your clothes off for money."

It's my turn to be surprised when Gray sighes in relief. "That's it?"

I blink rapidly. Multiple times. _What_? "That's it?" I repeat. "What do you mean? Isn't that basically being a stripper?"

Gray snorts, "hardly." And then he's chuckling and I'm just confused because hello Gray, _everyone probably still thinks you're a stripper or that you've at least done it before._ But he claps his hand on my shoulder and says, "nah, I've never done anything like that." Then his face grows solemn, almost sagely, "but yeah I've taken my clothes off for money." He points out to me and how the fuck does he say that with a straight face? Forget this half-naked, shameless-stripping bastard of a fool because I quit.

"For what!?" I exclaim. What possible job could taking off clothes render money? My mind instantly betrays me when it answers _underwear model, _before bitchslapping me by conjuring an image of Gray as an underwear model. Although in that regard, he does seem to enjoy walking around the apartment in just his underwear, from the few times I've actually seen him, so it might just be a possibility.

Not sure what face I'm making but he's eyeing me strangely again, reacting as if I were a simpleton, and I kind of just wanna smack him. "For art and education, duh."

Duh, he says. No, fuck you Gray.

"Art and education?" I ask dubiously. "Like an art model or something?" He nods. Eh, I'm close enough.

Gray's smirking again, "Yeah man! I did it a few months ago for a life drawing class. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and the pay was pretty good." He stops, eyeing his phone, and he pouts at it. Legitimately pouts. "I still can't believe Loke told people after I asked him not to." Ah, he probably was texting Loke earlier.

It feels kinda awkward because I don't know what else to say. Like what? 'Cool story bro' and give him a thumbs up? Nah, that's not okay.

"Alright... Was it like completely nude or...?" Gah, that's worse. What is wrong with me? I don't want to know.

"I did it twice," he answers, he actually fucking answers, _honestly. _What a honest half-naked, shameless-stripping bastard of a foolish ice princess. "The first time not really, they had me use a sheet as a prop but the second time everything was bared," he waves his hands dismissively. "Except I didn't really face full-frontal at the students." Dammit Gray. I _really_ didn't want to know!

"Huh, interesting." Okay that should drop the uncomfortorable conversation. I don't need anymore betrayals from my mind.

There's a pause. We're not really facing each other even though our bodies are sort of still. Meena is finally back to doing actual work but don't act coy now Meena because _I know you liked hearing about Gray's nude escapades._ I stifle a chortle but then I let out a snort and trying to hide all of that behind my hands probably makes me look like I'm having a seizure with all the convulsing.

When Gray begins giving me a concerned stare, I shake it off and force myself to mellow. But then it's quiet again and the silence is weirding me out so I do what I do best which is either joke, goof off, or say something completely stupid and/or inappropriate.

"So does this mean I won't get to see you in action?" I act as if I'm devastated. "Not even a lap dance?"

Gray laughs lightly at my antics. "You can see me work a pole." He quips, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I snicker and lean in closer. "Okay that I'll pay fifty to see."

"This is a place for patients to get treated. Not for you to flirt with, Natsu."

I choke and cough, or rather I choke on my cough when I hear Porlyusica behind me. I can feel myself heat up, I dare not turn around because I bet my cheeks are probably red right now. Gah, this is so embarrassing.

"We weren't flirting!" I say sharply, my back still facing her and I hear her click her tongue in annoyance.

"Right whatever," she says walking over to us and nudging me away. "Now stop ogling him and let me take care of him!"

"Yeah cause you've been doing a stellar job." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"What was that boy?!"

"Nothing granny-sica!" Her eyes narrow but she doesn't say anything else.

She's poking and prodding at Gray again, but this time he does not seem bother by it. Aside from a few winces, he yawns and looks away sleepily. His eyes heavily lidded and almost glazed. Her eyes narrow at that for some

"C'mon, time to get up," she says, slaps his arm lightly, and helps him stand up..

Her back is already turned to him and walking back out the door. "Follow me," she commands, glancing once behind her to see if Gray understood. She nods in approval when she finds him obediently trudging along with her. When I make a move to stand up and follow she stops and her glare shoots me back down into the seat.

"You stay out here."

I harrumph and sit back down and watch as Gray follow Porlyusica out of the room.

And I am left waiting.

Alone.

_Bored_.

I slump in my seat, sighing heavily. What to do now? Well I guess I can play that stupid jewel game on my phone to pass time (I say stupid but then I'll spend like almost three hours on it). But when I pull out my phone I notice that I have a couple of text messages that I haven't read.

I open the first one and its from Sting. A friend/co-worker of mine. What the hell does this loser want?

_** From: Sting 8:21 am** _(huh, it wasn't that long ago. But why is he even up this early? He doesn't have a shift today.)

_** Hey am I still picking your ass up tomorrow?**_

Right. That's what he wanted. Since our shifts are pretty much the same, he will usually give me a ride to work. Despite all the stupid shit he says and does, he's still useful for something. Okay, maybe that's a little mean. He's a nice guy, who is also very convenient, just really dumb.

Better?

**To: Sting 8:46 am**

** Yes plz do!**

_Boopboop. _Well that was quick.

**_From: Sting 8:47 am_**

**_Cool. You and your ass better be ready ;)_**

Okay? Why the constant mentioning of my ass? I know I got a nice one but still. Whatever, I won't respond to that. Sting is such a weirdo anyways. On to the next text message! Oooh, it's from Lisanna!

_**From: Lis 7:03 am** _(why didn't I notice this earlier? Why is she up even earlier!?)

**_Hey Nat, I'm just reminding you that you promised to help me out with the pet adoption fair this Saturday. So you've better not have forgotten! _**

Ughhhhh, I totally did forget that I promised her I would help out. Crap, it sounds like it's gonna be a lot of work. And it's on my day off too. Double ugh. Double crap. But I can't bail out on her now. She would force me regardless if I tried.

**To: Lis 8:50 am**

**Yup. We're still good.**

After a forever of waiting with no response I pocket my phone, get up, grab a cup of water form the water tower, before slumping back into my seat.

I take a sip of water.

Fuuuucccckkkkk, this is really boring. How long am I gonna have to wait?

_Boopboop_. Huh? Another message. I unlock my phone and see that it's from Gray. I glance over at the hallway where he disappeared to with my grandma, isn't he supposed to be getting treated right now? Whatever, as if I know what they need to do anyways. When I open the message I see that there's a video attached to it.

**_From: Gray 9:05 am._**

**_Because Loke is a traitor._**

Curious, I press play.

The video clip starts and the first noticeable thing is the background noise of the club playing EDM, then it's the incoherent sounds coming from Cana and Gray, but mostly laughter, as they make their way through the crowd. And in the corner by a stage made up of cubes, that lit up in different colors of the spectrum, is Loke with another person, in a frisky lip-lock.

From the position of the camera, off to the side able to catch both of their profiles, the girl who has herself completely wrapped around Loke is quite the looker. Dark brown hair that curled at the ends, reaching pass the shoulders. Donning a frilly maroon off the shoulder loose top with a black tank underneath, dark skinny jeans, and black heels.

Loke's hands trails past shoulders and glides along the person's sides, waist, and hips. But it appears goes downhill when Loke reaches lower down the other's body and grabs something he probably shouldn't have. Ah shit.

"What the fuck!" Was Loke's shout that easily broke through the music. He pushes the now discovered male away and turns toward the camera where there is the uproar of laughter from Cana and Gray. Loke's face is flushed (in all colors of the rainbow caused by the lights of the stage) and most importantly angry.

"CANA!" Is the last thing heard from Loke before the clip ends.

Meena is staring worriedly at me because I can't stop laughing so hard. I think I am going to die. Loke made out with a guy! A tranny! Oh man, best joke of the century. Gosh even I was fooled. But hey, the guy made for a passable cute girl _and_ he wore heels. Gotta give him some points for that.

My laughter finally dies down and Meena goes back to work (aka doing nothing). After laughing so much a yawn finally escapes from me. I guess my energy from a three hour power nap has finally worn off. I yawn again. I guess if I have to be stuck here waiting, I might as well as get some shut eye.

* * *

><p><em>Beeping sounds.<em>

_Strong antiseptic smell._

_A cold room, crisp sheets._

_Things attached to me._

What?

_My eyes open._ I was asleep? _I groan._ What's going on?

_"Natsu?" A smooth voice calls out. I look from my spot to see my brother looking worried, relieved, and... Guilty?_

_"Zeref?" I respond with the same questioning tone. _But I don't understand. Why is Zeref here? Why am I in a hospital?

_He smiles. "It's okay Natsu. We were in a car accident but neither of us are hurt." When he says those words I finally notice that even though he's not in a bed like me, just sitting on the chair next to me, he's in a similar hospital gown that I also just notice that I'm wearing._

What is this?

_"Oh." I breathe out. _It comes out automatically. As if it's scripted and I didn't need to think on my words. Except my thoughts are all over the place.

What am I doing here?

Why is this so familiar?

_"I'm not supposed to be here." I say._ The words sound wrong. I never said that. I know this.

_"Are you okay Natsu?" Zeref asks gently, ignoring my previous statement._

_I shake my head. _No because this isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here.

_"M'fine." I naturally answer. _But this isn't right either. And yet there's familiarity in it all.

What?

_The door slowly opens and in steps a woman. Elegant, graceful, and very beautiful who takes light, airy, almost fairy like steps as she comes further into the room. Although she_ _ looks to be past her twenties, she's still very young, maybe early to mid thirties; _ _long platinum blonde that could almost be mistaken for white under certain lighting. It's pulled back and braided behind her from her roots to her tips, the bangs don't cover her forehead but frame her face stylishly. Another striking feature is how her eyes are like sapphires, a deep rich color, that could turn midnight dark in an instant and seem as if they were bottomless pools of mystery._

That's familiar too. I've seen those eyes. On someone else.

_Except her heart-shaped face is brought out by those sharp, upturned eyes that glints mischievously and remarkably snow white skin, that looks to glow ethereally. Despite all of that there's a certain look she has that softens everything. Perhaps it's her warm, motherly smile._

_She takes a few more steps inwards and settles behind Zeref. My brother is keenly aware of her position and he straightens his posture. Otherwise he remains focused on me, his expression saying nothing else._

I have to stop thinking about these things. It's all coming back to me. I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now.

_I struggle to move off the bed but instead of actual movements it looks like I'm starting to thrash about. I can't focus with that woman's eyes on me. It makes me nervous. _Where have I seen her before? _I've never met this woman._

_"Natsu you need to calm down." Zeref calmly says, he rests his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looks at me with sad eyes and I hate myself for it._

No, I can't lose myself to this right now. _Those dark blue eyes._ There's somewhere else I have to be. _Snow-white skin._ Someone I have to be with. _Looks to be out of a dream._ Besides I already know what's going to happen.

Because this–

_The woman smiles kindly at me again._

This has happened to me before.

_"NO!"_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it!<p>

But now let's talk serious stuff. Okay so I have this problem, which forms when I leave a story on the back burner a little too long. I begin to doubt myself and I wanna change everything (remember the big revision I did a while ago? _yeah_). My issue this time revolves around having everything written in first person, I'm beginning to feel like maybe I should've written it in third. I don't know sometimes I feel like it's not as good as it could be and I think having it written in 1st pov is the problem. Like maybe I'm not good enough to write it in that way. I don't think I'm capturing Natsu's character and of course revealing certain information can only happen if its Natsu finding it out. I tried to appease myself by planning on adding special chapters that are from other characters' pov but I don't think it'll be good enough...

I don't intend on abandoning the story but I don't know what do you guys think? Is there something you guys don't like with how I'm writing this? Are there things that you do like? Sorry I just wanna get rid of my doubtful feelings once and for all. I think I just need someone to tell me to stick to one way and that'll be the end of it. Hopefully.

Well to anyone who wants to help me decide, if it helps you can choose a certain scene that you like from any chapter and I'll rewrite it in 3rd person so you can read the difference (just a scene not a whole chapter).

Feedback me guys. Let me know what you think, whether it's about this message or just my chapter. It's okay to be honest (an honest half-naked, shameless bastard of a foolish ice princess XD haha couldn't help myself)

Just don't let me stew in my dangerous thoughts D:

Thanks again and take care!

Nova~


End file.
